uN Capitaine sans failles?
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Jack Harkness, après son retour, saison2, et ce qu'il a appris de lui par le Docteur? PASSAGE PGN13 indiqué.
1. Jack et Torchwood Glasgow

Un Capitaine sans failles?

Samedi, près de minuit, sur les docks devant l'entrée de l'office de tourisme du Hub, Jack est debout, seul, face à la Baie, son regard azur plongé dans les eaux frétillantes, ses pensées se noient dans les vagues légères et chuchotantes de la Baie.

Rien que lui et la Baie pour tout spectacle, en cette nuit fraîche et calme.

Il est là, telle une statue, depuis un bon moment déjà, mais rien ne semble le distraire, Jack est comme hypnotisé par l'eau, ses reflets, son bruissement, son harmonie.

Jack est bien, il se sent bien. Il est seul, un peu vidé par les derniers jours particulièrement chaotiques qu'ils avaient connus au Hub, mais il est étrangement bien. Trop bien? Soudain, malgré lui, la réalité le gagne, et ses pensées se cognent à son besoin de vide, de total abandon, de ne pas penser…Ah que ce fut agréable de ne penser à rien pendant ces minutes qu'il aurait bien voulu éterniser. Mais voilà que la raison et la réflexion reprenaient le dessus. Maudite conscience! La récréation aura été de courte durée, mais elle fit du bien à Jack.

John Hart ! Quelle déesse de l'enfer avait eu la drôle d'idée de faire revenir John Hart? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors que Jack venait tout juste de retourner auprès de son équipe après des mois (ou plutôt une année qui n'en fut pas une) passés aux côtés du Docteur, de Martha, et du Seigneur du Temps. Son retour fut certes fracassant, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait envisagé et préparé, mais le temps de la surprise fut bref, le temps des reproches et des questions aussi, malgré l'entêtement rassurant de Gwen.

Après une douloureuse année sacrifiée aux désirs néfastes du Seigneur du Temps, il lui avait fallu penser à reprendre son rôle de chef omnipotent à Torchwood. Et surtout, il lui avait fallu réfléchir à une bonne explication à donner à son équipe, à réaffirmer, malgré son absence et ses mystères tous azimuts, son leadership au sein de Torchwood. Cela allait de soi, nul ne pouvait le remplacer, pour quelle raison, au nom de quelle nouvelle réglementation ? Non, il était et resterait le chef à Torchwood, Cardiff. Ceci étant dit, rien ne l'empêchait de s'expliquer, histoire de reprendre la chasse aux aliens du bon pied. Un minimum de dialogue et d'échanges n'ont jamais nui à son autorité naturelle.

Et au fond de lui, il avait envie d'en parler, de raconter ce qu'il avait appris sur lui et la raison de son immortalité. Se confier, lâcher prise, se libérer de ses craintes, apprivoiser cette nouvelle notion de vie infinie en l'exprimant à voix haute devant quelque un qui saurait l'écouter sans trop frémir, sans le questionner. Sans le considérer désormais comme une aberration humaine, comme avait dit le Docteur.

En préparant son retour inopiné et spectaculaire, il avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral de se confier mais il ne savait pas encore à qui. Gwen? Elle l'aurait sans doute écouté, mais lorsqu'il vit la bague à son doigt, il avait abandonné cette option. Autant ne pas ternir son bonheur présent. Ianto ? Ce cher Ianto, qui lui avait tant manqué ? Non, la nouvelle le braquerait forcément, et leur relation allait en pâtir. Tosh ? Jack sourit en repensant à la douce informaticienne, annoncer une telle ineptie à une femme aussi cartésienne aurait été ubuesque.

Mais il avait confiance, il savait qu'il trouverait une personne à qui parler, tôt ou tard, et peut-être était-ce la raison du rendez-vous qu'il avait instinctivement proposé à Ianto. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, ni même s'il trouverait le courage d'en parler avec son homme à tout faire préféré. Mais le risque était moindre avec Ianto, dont la sagesse propice à la confidence l'avait certainement convaincu …Profiter d'être seul avec lui et vaille que vaille.

Réprimant un soupir de dépit, Jack balaya du regard la Baie, il s'accouda enfin à la rambarde, et poursuivit son introspection.

John Hart? Un démon de son passé douteux lui fit revenir des lustres en arrière. Beaucoup de coups fourrés partagés avec ce diable de John, pas mal d'empoignades mais aussi de bons moments de rires et de filouteries. Et quel partenaire de jeux!!! Le sadisme associé au plus parfait des hédonismes, cela a toujours plu au Capitaine Jack Harkness. Et s'il dut faire une liste de ses meilleurs amants masculins, John Hart aurait galopé en tête. Cochon qui s'en dédit.

Mais cet escroc n'avait pas choisi le bon moment, Jack avait besoin de calme et de retrouver ses marques au sein de Torchwood. Bon sang, était-ce trop demandé, après ce qu'il avait appris ? Pourquoi le torturer ainsi, et pourquoi le confronter à ses vieux démons au moment où il remettait en question sa propre humanité. L'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Il lui fallait faire face à l'avenir, à son avenir, et à celui de son équipe.

Son équipe. Jack sourit. Ianto, avec qui il venait de dîner, et qu'il venait de quitter. Ils avaient mangé dans une pizzeria, d'accord c'était un peu cheap comme plan mais il avait voulu s'occuper de la réservation lui-même, seulement le temps lui avait manqué et tous les bons restaurants étaient complets, la mine déconfite de Ianto quand Jack arrêta le SUV devant _jubillee pizza_, un pur ravissement, Jack avait étouffé un rire, car le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur badine. Jack s'en sortit avec une jolie pirouette en lui disant que l'important n'était pas de bien manger mais d'être enfin seul avec lui. Ianto se contenta de cette déclaration bidon. Visiblement il ne le croyait pas une seconde. Pourtant, Jack se l'avoua, il disait la vérité. Peu importait l'endroit, du moment qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, depuis bien trop longtemps. Malgré tout, Jack s'en voulait un peu d'avoir saboté ce premier tête-à-tête romantique. L'amusement de voir Ianto ébahi le disputait à un remords certain. Il se promit de se rattraper après le repas, et il y mettrait tout son cœur, Ianto oubliera vite cette déconvenue et ce manque de bon goût de la part de son patron.

Ianto avait commandé une salade et une pizza aux fruits de mer, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc pour marier le tout à son palais de fin gourmet. La noce fut corsée, Ianto forçait drôlement sur la dive bouteille, probablement pour se donner du courage , et Jack bénît le breuvage qui délesterait le jeune homme de toutes ses inhibitions. Pendant tout le repas, Jack observait son compagnon, et mangea sa pizza aux champignons d'une traite, pour pouvoir ainsi bavasser pendant que Ianto vidait sa bouteille. Jack aurait voulu une pizza aux fromages mais c'était fortement déconseillé pour la suite des évènements. L'envie qu'il avait ressentie de se confier à Ianto avait étrangement fait place nette à un désir grandissant de s'adonner à la bagatelle. Son esprit tournait en boucle, quand est-ce que ce dîner prendra-t-il fin ? Quand les yeux de Ianto seront-ils assez brillants pour qu'ils puissent passer aux choses sérieuses ? Ce serait pour bientôt, Ianto se déridait à vue d'œil et de bouteille vide. Il avait défait sa cravate pourpre et son visage commençait à prendre la même teinte ! Ciel que ce spectacle lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait si détendu dès qu'il se trouvait seul avec Ianto. Il était lui-même, un brin cabotin mais en harmonie. Cet homme le rassurait, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi ni comment, il le réconfortait par sa simple présence. Et Jack se félicitait d'avoir cédé à son harcèlement éhonté à l'époque où ce dernier cherchait à se faire engager à Torchwood. Au diable, le dessein noir et la trahison qui avaient animé Ianto ce moment là. Son amour pour Lisa et les mots durs, tranchants, mortifiants, que le jeune homme lui avait dits devant les autres, était un souvenir pénible, douloureux mais à présent maté, et loin derrière eux.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Jack paya l'addition, jugea le taux d'alcoolémie de Ianto correct. Le jeune homme était à point, prêt à la consommation avide du Capitaine.

Consumé par son propre désir, Jack n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Ianto, et à ce que ce dernier pouvait espérer de ce rendez-vous. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la pizzeria que cette idée le rattrapa. Et si le jeune homme avait simplement accepté ce rendez-vous par faiblesse, parce qu'il était son patron et que depuis Lisa, il n'avait fait que se plier à ses ordres- à tous ses ordres- comme par rédemption ? Et si Ianto s'était assommé d'alcool pour tenir le coup, pour endurer cette épreuve. Le sourire de Jack s'envola alors qu'il prenait le volant du SUV. Un doute brutal s'empara de lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son cerveau s'enflamma. En reconduisant Ianto au Hub, l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour leur première nuit, Jack se raidit de plus en plus. Il n'avait épargné personne, à cause de leur travail dangereux. Owen avait connu le vrai grand amour avec Diane, venue d'une époque révolue, et avait dû la perdre une semaine plus tard. Quel choc pour le jeune médecin. Owen lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête, comme Suzie avant lui, et ce geste désespéré résumait à lui seul le désarroi profond dans lequel devait se trouver le jeune homme d'habitude si loyal, malgré le peu d'estime qu'il éprouvait pour son patron.

Gwen. Si amoureuse de Rhys, mais siouvertement attirée par Jack. Il en avait brisé des ménages, durant sa longue vie, mais Gwen ne méritait pas ça. Il avait mis Tosh en danger en l'entraînant en plein Blitz, de 1941, sans compter la belle romance de la jeune femme avec Mary, une alien papillon qui avait profité de sa gentillesse mais surtout de sa solitude pour la pousser à la pire des bassesse qui soient : lire dans les pensées intimes de ses amis, trahir leur confiance, pour finalement l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans sa solitude, pauvre Tosh.

Estelle, pour qui il fut le seul et unique amour, avait succombé aux fées, par sa faute. Il aurait dû la protéger autrement que par de simples consignes de sécurité. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle est morte.

Quant à Ianto, si dévoué mais aveuglé d'amour pour Lisa, que l'équipe avait criblée de balles, tel un peloton d'exécution militaire ! Le traumatisme dut être lourd pour le jeune amoureux éperdu. Et il en était responsable, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jack est toujours le responsable. La cause directe ou indirecte. C'est le prix à payer quand on travaille pour Torchwood. Quand on travaille pour Jack. Aucune échappatoire. Aucune alternative possible. Tout ou rien. Et pour Jack, c'était toujours rien.

Lui-même vivait de temps à autre ce calvaire impossible. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il rencontrait le véritable Jack Harkness, dont il avait usurpé l'identité. Ce soldat brave et droit, Jack l'avait poussé à se dévoiler au grand jour, en le séduisant malgré lui. Et le coup de foudre fut partagé. Mais leur unique baiser, si fort et électrique qu'il fut, s'était scellé par une déchirure, une séparation brutale et définitive. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness était tombé au champ d'honneur le lendemain même. Enflammé dans son propre avion. Emporté en un claquement de doigt. Que de sacrifices, que de douleurs pour lui et son équipe, et tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur route maudite.

Ils étaient arrivés au Hub. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois, ce qui pour Jack présageait ce qu'il avait craignait. Malgré l'état d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvait Ianto, ce dernier était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet. Jack comprit aussitôt. Ianto avait dû remarquer l'expression noire sur le visage de son patron, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou bien, et Jack revint à sa première inquiétude, Ianto appréhendait la suite de la soirée. Quelle que fut l'explication de ce silence, Jack finit par prendre la bonne décision, la seule qui puisse dissiper ce climat peu engageant. Ils descendirent du véhicule, Jack releva le col de son manteau, Ianto plissa les yeux puis entreprit de scruter ses chaussures. Jack fit le tour de la voiture et s'approcha de lui. Ianto le regardait en biais, adossé à la portière, il serrait ses bras contre son torse, il avait froid. Jack prit une profonde inspiration, et enveloppa le jeune homme de ses bras solides.

-Ce n'était pas si mal comme dîner, je veux dire pour un premier dîner…　, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Ianto se dégagea de son emprise, Jack n'insista pas.

-On va dire ça.

Jack sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

-Tu sais, tu as beaucoup bu ce soir, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de…　

-Tu as raison.

Jack se raidit. Le ton sec dans la voix de Ianto lui coupa les jambes. Le jeune homme se redressa et commença à partir en direction du centre-ville. Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? cria le Capitaine en courant pour le rattraper.

Ianto continua de s'éloigner, il lui marmonna en retour sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Chez moi, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Jack stoppa sa course. Ianto était déjà loin, et après tout c'était bien ce qui devait arriver. Il regarda Ianto s'éloigner, en reprenant son souffle. Le visage dur et le ton laconique du jeune homme avaient fait fuir chez Jack toute envie. Bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé, même s'il n'avait du tout prévu de se retrouver seul à cette heure de la soirée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre du bon temps. Il trouvait assez d'occasions de devenir cérébral pendant le boulot, mais le devenir juste avant de satisfaire ses sens, voilà une nouvelle énigme qui risquait de le travailler encore un sacré moment. Il étouffa un juron et prit la direction du Hub.

C'est à cet instant précis que la Baie l'avait attiré à elle. C'est là que cette étrange sensation de bien-être l'envahit complètement. Avait-il fait le bon choix en épargnant Ianto? Incontestablement, malgré le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui, à ce qu'il en savait, était réciproque. Ianto ne résistait pas à Jack, qui le pouvait ? Jack se mit à rire. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait plus le droit, après avoir disparu sans rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit, il n'avait plus le droit de tout exiger sans rien promettre en retour. Et il ne pouvait rien promettre au pauvre Ianto, si ce n'est une escapade occasionnelle dans le pays des plaisirs charnels. Ianto était capable d'aimer, mais Jack ne l'était certainement pas…autant. Sauver Ianto de ses pièges sulfureux, la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu faire depuis son retour. Sans compter Gwen, à qui il avait souhaité mille choses pour son futur mariage avec Rhys.

John Hart avait finalement eu raison de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, ou était-ce son voyage chaotique auprès du Docteur. Jack inspira à plein poumon, il était content de lui, satisfait de ne pas avoir cédé, libéré d'un joug dont il ignorait tout mais il trouverait un jour la réponse à son marasme mental. Foi de Capitaine Jack.

L'avenir de Jack Harkness était en bonne voie, et celui de son équipe aussi. Il se languit de les retrouver tous demain matin, prêts à déclarer la guerre aux méchants weevils et autres créatures toxiques pour l'Humanité.

Des pas se rapprochaient de lui. Ianto qui revient ? Jack se retourna en un éclair. La silhouette d'un homme grand, élégamment vêtu d'un pardessus noir, se dessina sous la lumière des lampadaires. L'homme venait dans sa direction. Jack se redressa totalement et adopta sa posture favorite : les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les pans de son manteau volant sous la brise légère. Le visage de l'homme se fit plus net. Jack ne le connaissait pas. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, l'homme mit sa main droite dans la poche de son pardessus et tendit l'autre à Jack. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'une pichenette.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness ?　demanda l'homme, la main toujours tendue.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? fit-il sur un ton neutre.

L'homme reprit sa main pour la plonger dans son autre poche. Visiblement il s'attendait à un tel accueil.

-Mon nom est Alec McNeil, je suis bien à Torchwood Cardiff ? demanda-t-il sans se démonter.

Jack le dévisagea de pied en cap. Comment cet homme connaissait Torchwood sans que lui, Jack, ne le reconnaisse ? Il ne répondit pas.

- Je cherche le chef de Torchwood, ici à Cardiff. Et si mes calculs sont bons, ceci est leur Base, fit-il en désignant l'entrée du Hub.

Jack garda ses mains dans les poches et son visage fermé. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier du regard son interlocuteur de façon insistante, et il reconnut que l'homme avait beaucoup d'allure. Son visage était fin, légèrement halé, ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés. Une classe certaine et…un accent légèrement rocailleux.

-McNeil hum…? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je présume, lança enfin Jack, la voix adoucie mais toujours neutre.

L'homme sourit généreusement. Jack aima ce sourire.

- Glasgow, Écosse. J'ai pourtant fait mon possible pour que mon accent ne me trahisse pas, fit-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Jack la saisit et la serra. Une poignée de main ferme et virile. Jack eut la sensation étrange et soudaine de se trouver face à son propre reflet. L'homme lui ressemblait en bien des façons.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ni comment vous connaissez mon nom et l'existence de Torchwood.

L'homme sourit à nouveau. Il hocha la tête de bas en haut à plusieurs reprises, comme pour signifier à Jack qu'il devait passer immédiatement en mode confidentiel.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'existence de Torchwood, Glasgow, vous m'en direz tant. fit-il en souriant toujours.

Jack se détendit enfin. Il offrit son plus beau sourire flamboyant à son présumé homologue.

-Vous êtes le chef de Torch...

L'homme le coupa net.

- Non, seulement le chef en second. Sir Allistair Gaynor est mon chef, mais c'est un homme âgé à présent, oserais-je prétendre à sa succession, ma foi...

Jack se demanda intérieurement pourquoi il n'avait jamais songé à visiter ce beau pays ami qu'était l'Écosse. Mais il garda son enthousiasme pour lui.

-Certes, mais comment savez-vous que je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness ? Je peux tout aussi bien être le second...

A nouveau, l'homme l'interrompit.

- Un homme grand, élégant, flanqué d'un manteau militaire de la RAF, que dire de plus. Je sais que nous sommes gardés dans l'ignorance des visages des membres de Torchwood, pour un maximum de sécurité, mais avouez que dans le genre «repérable» vous vous posez là.

Les deux hommes rirent en chœur. Jack se dandinait ostensiblement, ce qui lui valut un regard approbateur de la part de son collègue. Jack se reprit, et chercha quelque chose à dire, en vain. Ce fut l'autre qui parla pour lui.

-Eh bien, je ferais bien de vous donner la raison de ma présence à Cardiff.　

-Oui, quel est le problème?, fit Jack en se redressant.

- Oh, problème n'est pas le mot exact mais il se passe des choses assez inhabituelles, même pour nous à Torchwood, et il nous semblerait que des évènements similaires risquent fort de vous atteindre vous aussi, donc Sir Allistair Gaynor m'a convaincu de venir vous voir et de vous entretenir à ce sujet.

Jack bomba le torse, et le regretta aussitôt.

- Et si nous parlions sans ambages, et sans formule toute faite. Torchwood Cardiff et Torchwood Glasgow vont travailler main dans la main pour le compte de la race humaine, c'est ça ?

L'homme partit dans un grand rire.

-Vous avez raison, c'est beaucoup moins pompeux dit comme ça.

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents. Décidément, la soirée n'allait pas se terminer en fiasco total, après tout.

Bizarrement il avait ralenti son esprit car il ne trouvait toujours rien à dire d'intelligent à cet homme. Il réalisa soudain que la température avait baissé, et que malgré l'accoutumance légendaire au froid de son interlocuteur, ils seraient mieux au chaud pour discuter de ces phénomènes étranges qui s'abattaient sur Glasgow.

-Que diriez-vous de poursuivre notre conversation autour d'un bon café chaud ? dit-il en désignant de la tête l'entrée du Hub.

-Je n'osais pas vous le demander mais si vous insistez un peu...

Cet Alec McNeil n'allait pas regretter une telle invitation. Jack lui fit signe, toujours de la tête, de le suivre. Il pensa subitement à Ianto. Certes le café serait chaud mais de là à ce qu'il soit bon…

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, sans parler. Jack sentit néanmoins que l'Écossais le fixait tout en marchant, les mains enfouies dans les poches. Jack se dit que vus de dos, ils devaient se ressembler encore davantage, si cela fut possible.

La découverte de Torchwood Cardiff, le Hub et ses agencements, son immense périmètre, n'eurent pas l'effet que Jack escomptait sur Alec McNeil. C'est à peine si l'homme avait vaguement laissé courir son regard sur le faste de l'endroit. Même Myfawny qui vint les accueillir en vol plané au dessus de leur tête ne sembla pas l'effrayer outre mesure. Jack fut déçu. Désarçonné par le flegme du chef en second. Il savait que Torchwood Glasgow faisait pâle figure face à Torchwood Cardiff, il était de notoriété publique que la Base écossaise servait juste d'annexe et que ses bureaux étaient de taille humaine, et d'une vétusté avérée. Mais Alec McNeil n'était pas homme à s'en laisser compter, Jack se le tint pour dit, et se rendit directement, après avoir invité McNeil à s'installer sur le sofa, vers la machine à café. Il regretta d'emblée de ne pas avoir Ianto sous la main.

McNeil se débarrassa de son pardessus et le posa, bien replié, à côté de lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté sur la canapé, les bras écartés, et attendit. Jack prépara à la va-vite deux cafés corsés, comme il les aime, et rejoignit son invité. Il pensait encore à Ianto, se demandant si le jeune homme s'était directement mis au lit, pour cuver son vin et purger sa colère. Brave Ianto, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Jack eut un pincement au cœur mais n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage. McNeil se saisit de la tasse de café et souffla dessus. Puis il toisa Jack de haut en bas, avec un sourire satisfait aux bords des lèvres.

-Vous avez un bien beau bureau de travail, à ce que je vois,lança-t-il à Jack en sirotant une première gorgée du nectar noir.

Jack attendit. Son café devrait apporter un compliment. Aucune réaction. Il s'affaissa sur une chaise, face à McNeil.

-Oui, j'aime bien être à l'aise quand je travaille.

McNeil sourit. Il reposa sa tasse sur la petite table, et croisa les jambes.

-Je parie que vous dormez ici même, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-il.

-En effet…comment savez… bredouilla Jack, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par l'autre.

- Mon chef, Sir Allistair Gaynor, le fait aussi. Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour courir d'un endroit à l'autre mais je le soupçonne d'avoir toujours vécu à Torchwood.　Certes, je reconnais que c'est plus pratique pour un homme de son âge, mais …vous êtes bien plus jeune…　

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Jack ne sut pas quoi répondre exactement. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, à savoir ne rien dévoiler.

-Oui.　

L'homme reprit sa tasse.

-Vous êtes marié? demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

-Non, et vous le savez déjà.

McNeil fit la moue, ses doigts pianotant la tasse, le regard dans le vague. Jack se sentait mal à l'aise face à cet homme. Pourquoi cette question si personnelle et hors de propos? Son visage débonnaire et ses manières quelque peu empruntées ne suffisaient pas au Capitaine pour apprécier totalement sa compagnie. Il décida d'abréger les salamalecs d'usage.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il de bizarre à Glasgow ? fit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

L'homme se redressa, reposa sa tasse et riva son regard dans celui de Jack. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte incertaine, un gris-vert d'une étonnante clarté. McNeil semblait chercher ses mots, il pinça ses lèvres comme pour expliquer à un enfant une chose bien trop complexe pour lui. Mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Jack. Ce dernier ne se déroba pas pour autant, il soutint son regard aussi facilement.

- En réalité, ce n'est pas Glasgow qui est concerné, du moins plus maintenant. Seule la côte sud-ouest du pays est touchée. Dans la région de Dumfries pour être précis. Des pêcheurs ont ramené dans leurs filets une espèce de poisson pour le moins douteuse. Oh, ils ont un aspect tout à fait ordinaire, pour des poissons, mais leur charge électrique est dangereusement élevée. C'est bien simple, on pourrait presque s'en servir de téléphones mobiles. Les spécimens que nous avons gardés à Torchwood font grésiller toute source d'électricité ou d'informatique qui se trouve sur une portée de 60 à 80 cm. Ils brouillent toutes les ondes électromagnétiques qui les entourent…　

McNeil s'avança vers Jack comme pour lui dire un secret. C'est d'ailleurs en chuchotant qu'il continua son rapport.

- Toutes les analyses sont formelles, rien dans les eaux où ces créatures ont été repêchées n'indique de signal Nelson anormalement élevé. Ce sont les poissons. Il s'adossa à nouveau sur le sofa, et hocha la tête. Jack l'interrogea.

-Soit. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Cardiff ou ses environs serait menacée?　

McNeil se tapota les cuisses.

- Mais je n'avais pas fini. Nous avons étudié la trajectoire de ces poissons , au large des Highlands, car les eaux en sont infestées. Ils longent apparemment la côte à l'ouest de l'Écosse, pour redescendre vers le Pays de Galles et la Cornouaille. Les derniers pistages en ont détectés au Nord de la région du Lancaster. Vous voyez, ils se rapprochent. 　

Jack ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais, sont-ils dangereux pour l'homme ? Il suffit de ne pas en manger. Les mesures d'hygiène sont là pour pallier à ce genre de risques.　

-Précisément, monsieur Harkness…　

-Jack, appelez-moi Jack, fit Jack un peu vite.

- Jack, entendu, tant que nous ignorons la nature et l'origine de ces poissons, il ne faut en aucun cas alerter les services sanitaires. Et comment voulez-vous endiguer une épidémie alimentaire avec de simples programmes informatiques ? Nous ne sommes pas des pêcheurs, Jack, le Gouvernement est au courant, certes, mais une fuite de l'information n'est pas à exclure, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Jack se frotta le menton, voilà une situation inextricable pour Torchwood 2 et 3.

- Bien. Il s'agit de nous donner toutes les informations que vous avez collectées à Torchwood et nous établirons ensemble la meilleure marche à suivre pour…　

McNeil regarda soudain sa montre et leva la main.

-Mais il se fait tard.　

- Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Vous…êtes descendu à quel hôtel ?　demanda-t-il en se levant. McNeil l'imita.

-Oh, je ne sais plus, c'est sur Hemingway road, pas très loin d'ici.

McNeil endossa son pardessus, et tendit la main à Jack, pour prendre congé.

- Je vois très bien. Ce n'est pas le meilleur standing mais vous y serez comme un coq en pâte, lui dit-il en saisissant sa main.

- Le luxe n'est pas une devise de mon pays, vous savez bien ce qu'on dit des Écossais !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à l'unisson. Jack serrait toujours la main de McNeil.

- Je vous raccompagne. Au fait, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, pourquoi cette question tout à l'heure, me demander je suis marié ou pas?　

Jack pensa voir une lueur dans les yeux de McNeil, mais il n'était pas certain.

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je n'avais pas cette information, j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur vous, mais… l'homme hésita.

- Mais ?　fit Jack, en lui ouvrant la porte de l'office de tourisme. Il sentit le froid lui gifler le visage mais il avait chaud, quelque part, en lui.

-Mais je voulais m'assurer que je parlais à la bonne personne. Bonne nuit Jack.

Jack hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il regarda McNeil s'éloigner dans la nuit hivernale.

De retour à l'intérieur de Hub, Jack jeta les tasses dans l'évier, et allongea sur le sofa encore chaud. Les membres de Torchwood étaient-ils tous les mêmes, malgré leur position géographique différente ?

Jack sourit. Il repensa encore à Ianto, et à sa pizza, il regretta alors de ne pas avoir demandé à McNeil si les fruits de mer étaient aussi frappés de cette charge magnétique hautement préoccupante. Si oui, ce premier rendez-vous raté avec Ianto, le jeune homme risquait de s'en souvenir un bon moment, mais pas pour le meilleur.

Sur cette pensée saugrenue, et malgré le café serré qu'il venait de boire, Jack ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il avait eu son lot de déconvenues pour la journée.

Jack se réveilla vers les 5 h du matin, juste à temps pour prendre une douche et préparer le café. Dès qu'il arriverait, Ianto se chargerait d'en refaire une tournée, pour ne pas déroger à ses bonnes habitudes, mais Jack n'eut pas l'envie d'attendre. La journée risquait d'être chargée, entre cette histoire de poissons à dormir debout et son entreprise de longue haleine en vue de reprendre dignement sa place de chef au sein de l'équipe, que la dynamique Gwen avait su mener à bon port pendant son absence. Et puis, la déconfiture de son dîner avec Ianto, et les explications que ce dernier allait sans doute, et à juste titre, lui demander. A peine debout, Jack flanchait déjà sous les questions, les tensions qu'il savait imminentes et incontournables, tant que tout ne serait pas clairement exprimé. Et c'était bien son intention, Torchwood Glasgow était venu jusque dans son antre pour demander de l'aide, hors de question d'entraver leur mission commune par des chamailleries internes.

Il fallait se montrer digne de la confiance que ses homologues écossais avaient placée en lui et son équipe.

Jack eut à peine le temps de boire son café que le brave Ianto déboula dans le Hub, par la porte sas. Jack entendit à peine le « bonjour, monsieur » que le jeune homme lui adressa, sans un regard, avant de fuir littéralement vers la machine à café. Jack n'entendit rien d'autre que le cliquetis de la vaisselle qui se lavait, comme par magie, et le ronronnement hypnotique du moulin à café.

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que Ianto lui saute au cou pour tuméfier ses lèvres de ses baisers sucrés - car Ianto avait les lèvres naturellement sucrées - Jack eut le cœur triste. Il l'observait depuis son bureau, Ianto avait une mine de déterré, normal avec la cuite de la veille. Jack fut sur le point, une bonne petite douzaine de fois, de courir vers lui et lui demander pardon pour cette nuit d'amour avortée. Cette promesse qu'il n'avait pas su tenir. Le prendre de tous ses bras et l'embrasser encore et encore. Lui promettre mille fois plus, et jurer d'honorer une bonne fois pour toute cette promesse.

La treizième fois fut la bonne.

Jack se leva, sortit de son bureau et descendit rejoindre Ianto. Il trouva ce dernier face au plateau rempli de tasses, qu'il lui suffirait de remplir dès que les autres arriveraient. Ianto rangeait les tasses sur le plateau, puis les rangeait à nouveau dans un ordre différent. Un toc, pour celui qui ignorait tout du bonhomme mais pour Jack, c'était clair. Ianto était fou de rage. Il ne lui offrirait que son dos pour tout spectacle, et pour longtemps. Jack fit demi-tour pour se mettre au boulot, quand Ianto se tourna enfin et l'interpella.

-Monsieur, Gwen aura un peu de retard, un problème avec sa voiture, Rhys doit l'accompagner avant d'aller à son boulot.

Jack stoppa net, le temps qu'il se retourne et le jeune homme avait déserté le Hub central. Jack s'énerva.

-Ianto ! hurla-t-il de sa voix de ténor.

Le jeune homme réapparut, il était monté dans le bureau de Jack. Comment avait-il fait si vite ?

- Que fais-tu là-haut ? fit Jack, plus calme.

-Je vous apporte votre café, monsieur, lui répondit Ianto en redescendant à la vitesse d'une tortue anémique.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas, à quelques pas de Jack, ce dernier combla l'écart qui les séparait encore.

- Comment vas-tu, Ianto, ce matin? s'enquit-il en posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ianto le fixa pour la première fois et lui répondit sans faillir.

-Je vais bien, monsieur, merci. Et vous ?　

Jack fulmina à nouveau. Il n'en supporterait pas davantage.

- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois « monsieur », je te vire, c'est clair ? fit-il les dents serrées. Tu veux qu'on s'explique pour hier, parfait.　

Ianto se dégagea, et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, fixant toujours son patron.

- C'est très clair…Jack. Mais je ne veux pas d'explication, ni d'autre invitation à manger des pizzas, en dehors d'ici, bien entendu.

Le ton était outrageusement nonchalant, presque méprisant.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, j'ai eu…peur, je crois.　

Jack était sincère, et Ianto baissa sa garde, il s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main. Jack releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Mais il ne souriait pas, comme il le faisait toujours quand Ianto lui prenait la main.

- Peur ? De quoi ? De me dire que je t'ai manqué, que John est bel et bien reparti dans je ne sais quel enfer, peur de quoi Jack ?　

Les grands mots rendent souvent service, de temps en temps, mais Jack ne trouva rien à lui répondre, pour la simple raison qu'il ignorait lui-même la nature de cette peur. Un seul mot mal choisi et la main douce le lâcherait automatiquement.

- Je n'en sais foutrement rien, Ianto, j'ai juste eu peur. De te faire du mal, peut-être.　

Ianto gardait sa main. Bon signe. Mais Jack se sentait mal, il disait vrai mais il était incapable de le lui faire comprendre. Ianto se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, un baiser léger mais insistant, comme s'il était resté collé à lui pendant quelques longues et douces secondes. Puis il lâcha la main de Jack et recula, toujours en le toisant.

- Me faire du mal? Tu veux dire sexuellement?

L'anecdote fit presque rire Jack. Il réprima un fou rire, puis secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Ma foi, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça, Ianto. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? fit-il en éclatant de rire, cette fois.

Le masque sur le visage de Ianto ne tomba pas.

-Tu me prends pour un con, je fais pareil avec toi, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois…Jack.

Jack savait à quoi s'en tenir à présent. Premier round remporté par Ianto. Mais Jack ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Ianto lui tourna le dos et s'en fut vers la machine à café. Jack ne bougea pas d'un poil et lui cria:

- Tu sais que je fais du mal à toutes les personnes que je croise. C'est mon fardeau. Tu mérites mieux que moi, Ianto et je le pense vraiment.　

Ianto le regarda à nouveau, mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient plissées et passablement noirs.

- La phrase inédite, on ne me l'a jamais faite, celle-ci. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de finir ma vie avec toi ? Tu n'es pas si irrésistible que tu ne le penses, reviens sur le plancher des vaches, la Terre ne tourne pas autour du Capitaine Jack Harkness !!!　.

Jack en eut le sifflet coupé. Quoi, Ianto qui se rebelle? Depuis Lisa, il n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais, entendu le jeune homme hausser le ton avec lui. Jack eut envie de rire, mais Ianto revint vers lui. Doucement, lascivement. Il prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis d'une main il caressa le dos de son patron, ensuite les reins, ensuite…Jack n'attendit pas davantage, il serra Ianto fort contre lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de ses deux mains, ce qui ne plaisait jamais à son jeune amant. Ianto se décolla enfin de Jack et le tint à distance en le tenant par les épaules à hauteur de bras.

-C'est juste ça que je voulais, hier, et pas de plan sur la comète ni de déclaration enflammée, Jack. Juste ça.　

Jack se figea, incapable de reprendre son souffle et se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Ianto ne voulait donc que de la passion, que l'accomplissement de leurs corps, et Jack était un maître en la matière. Et un candidat toujours prêt, voire obstiné. Premier de sa promotion section longue, longue vie, son trop plein de phéromones en ébullition permanente, et Ianto aurait pu en témoigner si seulement…

La porte du Hub s'ouvrit. Owen et Tosh firent leur entrée. Jack se ressaisit et accueillit ses deux employés d'un grand sourire.

- Jack, fit Owen en jetant sa veste sur le portemanteau. Il partit ensuite vers son placard pour revêtir sa blouse blanche de médecin sans patients. Une blouse ainsi personnalisée avec de beaux badges démodés accrochés sur les cols et revers. Style Owen.

Tosh rendit son sourire à Jack et alla embrasser Ianto qui commençait à remplir ses fameuses tasses.

- Ianto, il est prêt ce café oui ou non ? aboya Owen mais lorsqu'il s'avança vers Tosh qui buvait déjà dans sa tasse, il adressa au jeune homme un étrange sourire plein de dents.　

- il fait un de ces putains de froids aujourd'hui ! fit-il en se frottant les mains.

-Monsieur est servi, lui dit Ianto en lui tendant un mug plein et fumant.

- Je te remercie coffee boy, chanta Owen en retournant à son poste de travail.

Jack avait regagné ses pénates, son bureau, et téléphona à Allistair Gaynor, le chef de Torchwood Glasgow. Histoire de vérifier la véracité des dires de McNeil, qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. L'ancien lui confirma l'ensemble de cette découverte et le remercia de bien vouloir aider son chef en second dans cette mission qui s'annonçait périlleuse. Jack le remercia à son tour pour sa confiance et lui assura qu'ils feraient tout pour s'acquitter de cette tâche ultra secrète. En raccrochant il distingua une voix déjà familière en bas. Alec McNeil venait d'arriver et les présentations étaient apparemment faites quand il descendit l'accueillir.

- Bonjour, monsieur McNeil, lui fit-il en lui serrant la main. Bien dormi ?　

Alec McNeil dit qu'il avait bien dormi.

- Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alec, Jack.

Un regard interlope prit son départ dans les yeux acérés d'Owen et rattrapa Tosh et Ianto. Les trois jeunes gens semblèrent se questionner les uns les autres par télépathie improvisée. Jack mit un terme à ce jeu de regards puérils en racontant comment Alec McNeil et lui avaient déjà fait connaissance la veille au soir. Cela dut convaincre Tosh qui s'excusa auprès de tous ces charmants hommes, pour aller s'installer à son poste. Owen, déjà assis, tournait sur sa chaise, mais ne quittait pas le nouveau venu des yeux. Ianto, quant à lui, servait à ce dernier une tasse de son meilleur café.

Jack entendit alors ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre la veille.

- Mmm, ce café est excellent. Vous l'achetez vous-même, jeune homme, demanda Alec à Ianto.

- Oui, monsieur, dans les Halles en ville. 

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était content, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour son cher Ianto.

Il s'était installé devant l'ordinateur de Gwen et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se mettre au boulot.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous approcher. Monsie…Alec pourra vous expliquer la raison de sa présence parmi nous. 　

L'équipe obtempéra. Mais Owen ne bougea pas de son siège.

- On n'attend pas Gwen? demanda-t-il à Jack.

- Non, Tosh lui fera lire le compte rendu.

Le médecin se plia aux ordres et rejoignit les autres autour du poste central. Jack se leva prestement et, posant une main au dos de McNeil, l'invita à prendre place au milieu des autres.

- Alec va vous dire de quoi il retourne, lança-t-il, et branchant son intercom, il l'appela Ianto, qui avait encore pris la tangente. Ianto, où es-tu encore passé ? Quoi, bon je viens…

Il se retourna vers son équipe.

- Je reviens de suite, Alec, commencez, je ne serai pas long.

Et il disparut par le passage souterrain, laissant l'employé de Torchwood Glasgow se dépatouiller tant bien que mal. Owen était curieux comme un renard, il prenait à Jack de drôles de réactions, courir après Ianto, comme il le faisait, que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il dut se concentrer pour écouter Alec qui avait déjà commencé à parler poissons. Des poissons ? Owen ragea intérieurement, Ianto était bel et bien un sacré poisson difficile à harponner, même pour le Capitaine Jack!

- C'est quoi cette histoire de prospectus, Ianto, fit Jack en déboulant dans la petite et unique pièce de l'office du tourisme.

Ianto était accoudé au comptoir, un livret publicitaire à la main.

- Il ne nous en reste que 2, avec celui-ci, dit-il, sans le regarder, un faible soupir dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi, Ianto ! Tu ne penses pas que ta place serait plus…

- Ma place est ici, Jack. J'ai toujours été affecté ici et aux archives, je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à venir écouter ton Écossais, si ce n'est de perdre mon temps.

Jack fit le tour du comptoir et s'y accouda aussi, face à Ianto. Celui-ci gardait les yeux plongés dans le fascicule qu'il pliait et dépliait machinalement. Jack osa une main sur celles, chaudes, de Ianto -car Ianto avait les mains naturellement chaudes- qui se laissa faire.

- Je comprends. Tu aimerais te sentir plus utile, c'est ça.

Ianto le regardait enfin.

- Tu vois que tu comprends vite certaines choses.

Jack se sentit le cœur aérien. Il avança son visage vers celui de Ianto, jusqu'à pouvoir frotter son nez contre le sien.

- Jack ! minauda Ianto, tu ne penses qu'à ça…surtout quand il ne faut pas.

Jack pencha sa tête pour atteindre la bouche du jeune homme, qui feignait l'exaspération mais sans grand talent. Jack déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres sucrées, lui offrit un de ses sourires les plus bestiaux, puis mordit la lèvre inférieure de son gratte-papier adoré.

- Ouch ! Gémit Ianto en reculant, il se frotta la lèvre douloureuse, mais Jack put déceler un sourire sur son visage.

- Tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit Ianto.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Tu vois bien, je fais toujours du mal aux gens que je croise, entonna-t-il en faisant le tour du comptoir pour venir enlacer Ianto dans ses bras. Ce dernier, se laissant faire un moment, changea subitement d'attitude, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Jack et, réajustant sa cravate, qui n'avait pourtant subi aucun outrage jusque-là, il leva les yeux vers la caméra.

- Quoi ? Mais tu deviens parano, on dirait, qui veux-tu que…

Jack eut soudain un doute. Il déguerpit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, par le passage souterrain. Une fois en haut, il fut soulagé. Tous étaient agglutinés autour d'Alec, qui continuait son rapport. Gwen était aussi là, assise à la droite de l'Écossais. Il s'approcha de sa petite troupe, et se tint, debout, droit comme un i, derrière Alec.

- Salut Jack, fit Gwen en l'apercevant. C'est fou, cette histoire de poissons électriques, non ?

- Oui, c'est plus qu'étrange.

Owen lui tournait le dos, tête anormalement baissée. Le médecin riait sous cape. Jack fulmina.

- Je vous demande un instant, Alec, Owen viens avec moi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi là, tout de suite ? fit Owen mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oui.

Jack et le jeune médecin s'éloignèrent du reste de l'équipe. Ils finirent par atteindre le coin petit-déjeuner. Jack croisa les bras, une posture éprouvée et approuvée de tous. Il attendit qu'Owen retrouve son sérieux.

- C'est cette histoire de poissons qui te fait rire ? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune plaisanterie. Mais Owen n'était pas du genre à dramatiser.

- Un poisson nommé Wanda, tu ne connais pas ce film absolument fantasque ? C'est tordant….voyant que Jack ne se laissait pas berner, il ajouta: euh…en fait c'est Gwen qui a parlé de ce film, rapport à ces poissons hi-fi, et je ne sais plus ce qui nous a tordus de rire, mais eh Jack, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

- Owen, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

- Où ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ? s'énerva le docteur.

Mais il n'était pas plus doué que Ianto pour jouer la comédie.

Jack décroisa les bras et s'approcha de lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Jure-moi seulement que McNeil n'a rien vu de ce qui s'est passé en bas, je t'en conjure Owen.

Jack avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé de savoir si sa séance de mordillage de lèvres avait été vue de tous ou pas. Owen secoua la tête.

- Je te jure que non, …je crois que non.

- Comment ça tu crois ? aboya Jack, lourd de colère.

- C'est Tosh qui a fait une fausse manip avec son ordi et on est tombé dessus…

Owen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa délation. Jack se rua vers Alec et son équipe et ordonna à tous de retourner à leur poste de travail respectif. Il s'enquit auprès d'Alec pour savoir si ce dernier avait eu le temps d'exposer les faits majeurs de la mission qui allait les occuper dans les jours à venir. Alec avait fait le tour de tout ce que Torchwood Cardiff fut censée connaître. Lançant un regard noir à ses trois employés, il invita Mc Neil à le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Une fois certain que les deux chefs de Torchwood étaient hors de leur portée, Jack avait refermé la porte derrière lui, Owen chantonna en riant.

- Quelqu'un sait où est passé Ianto ?

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à rire joyeusement. Jack les vit depuis son bureau se bidonner ainsi. Prenant place face à Alec, il ne put, malgré sa colère, réprimer un sourire de contentement, car tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas plus mal que tous soient au courant du jeu sensuel qui les chatouillait lui et Ianto et qui, selon son intime conviction, devrait bientôt se transformer en cirque orgiaque !

La lecture du rapport complet que McNeil lui avait apporté occupa Jack un petit moment. Il y apprit quand cette espèce de poissons avait été découverte la première fois, il y a 6 semaines, et l'origine géographique de leur apparition, port de Glasgow. Seulement les recherches effectuées avaient permis de prédire leur trajectoire : empruntant le Firth of Clyde, ils étaient descendus vers Dumfries, Whitehaven et certains avaient même été détectés dans les ports de Lancaster, Blackpool et Liverpool. Et si les calculs de Torchwood Glasgow étaient bons, soit ces poissons passeraient via la Baie de Cardigan et continueraient de descendre vers la Cornouaille, soit une fois passée la Baie de St-Bridges, ils mettraient leur clignotant à gauche pour s'engouffrer dans la Baie de Cardiff. Selon McNeil, quelques jours à attendre et ils seraient fixés.

Le compte rendu était impressionnant de clarté et de détails précis. Jack complimenta son collègue.

- Je vous remercie Jack, mais tout le mérite revient à Sir Allistair Gaynor. C'est un personnage haut en couleurs mais redoutablement professionnel.

- Donc ce qu'on raconte sur lui n'est pas faux ? fit Jack dans un souffle.

- Vous parlez de la réputation quelque peu fantasque que mon chef se traîne depuis des lustres ?

- Oui, c'est donc vrai. Comment est-il au juste ? Je l'ai souvent au téléphone, je l'ai eu pas plus tard que ce matin, et à chaque fois je me désole de ne pas l'avoir en face de moi, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Alec lui rendit son sourire, qu'il changea vite en grimace. Jack regretta d'avoir été peut-être un peu trop franc avec lui. Alec McNeil semblait vouer une admiration sans limites pour son supérieur, et Jack concéda dans son for intérieur qu'il aurait aimé une admiration semblable de la part de ses employés dissipés et effrontément malpolis.

- Il est vrai que sir Allistair Gaynor est un spécimen unique. Par exemple, une de ses lubies est de donner un nom à toutes les créatures qui ont le malheur de tomber sous son toit, lui confia Alec en riant.

Jack rit aussi mais il pensait à Janet, la weevil qu'il avait lui-même baptisée ainsi, dieu sait pourquoi. Une lubie répandue, visiblement.

- Et puis il y a eu Annabeth, une alien vieille de quelques siècles, mais qui était fort séduisante, malgré sa peau bleue. Il en était fou amoureux, cette histoire remonte à plus de vingt ans, mais elle était retournée dans son…monde. Cela l'avait anéanti. D'ailleurs il a gardé une photo d'elle encadrée d'or blanc et posée sur son bureau.

Jack l'avait écouté jusqu'à la peau bleue puis avait décroché. Combien de créatures aliens avait-il bien pu fréquenter, et plus encore, durant sa longue existence et ses voyages sans nombres ? D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, il y avait eu le Doc, Tosh et Mary, et aussi ce bougre de John Hart qui rivalisait haut la main avec ses propres conquêtes intergalactiques. Un fou rire le secoua.

- Je vous demande pardon, oui, votre chef m'a tout l'air d'être un farfelu, fit-il, sans le penser vraiment.

Alec acquiesça de la tête. C'est à ce moment, et bizarrement pas avant, que Jack remarqua l'alliance au doigt d'Alec. Sans hésiter il lui demanda s'il était marié.

- Affirmatif. Elle s'appelle Claire, nous avons une petite fille de 6 ans, Dot, enfin Dorothy.

Alec lui avait répondu en le fixant étrangement. La question sembla le ravir. Jack pensa que quelque chose sur son visage l'avait trahi, mais il ne sut dire quoi.

- C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un employé de Torchwood qui ait réussi à fonder une famille.

Il se félicita d'avoir trouvé de quoi satisfaire la curiosité, ou la fausse idée, que l'homme dut éprouver à cet instant précis.

- Vous voulez dire que personne ici n'est marié? demanda Alec, incrédule.

- Gwen, Gwen va bientôt se marier, si. Mais c'est la seule, avoua Jack, le visage soudain maussade.

- Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas souvent en première ligne, à Torchwood Glasgow. La Faille se trouve chez vous. Notre métier est bien moins exposé aux dangers.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, vous avez raison, j'imagine que c'est pour ça, concéda Jack en s'affaissant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Alec McNeil le questionna alors sur ses employés, Owen, puis Tosh, Gwen allait se marier, et…Ianto.

- Que fait-il au juste comme travail, votre Ianto Jones, à part un café divin ?

Jack sentit son sang lui monter au visage. Alec avait bel et bien assisté à la séance privée de tout à l'heure. Il se jura de faire avaler à Owen et son scalpel et sa blouse à la mords-moi le nœud ! Il inspira profondément avant de répondre, laconiquement.

- Les archives.

Alec ne réagit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête.

- Oui, en effet, il m'a l'air d'être un parfait, comment dire, homme à tout faire, estima Alec.

Jack se calma instantanément, dès que le sujet Ianto Jones était évoqué, Jack se calmait toujours. Il se pencha vers Alec, avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et croyez-moi, il sait faire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, souffla-t-il.

Alec et Jack échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Alec profita du climat convivial qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes pour rajouter, sans fléchir.

- Il a bien de la chance.

Le sourire de Jack s'effondra. Avait-il bien entendu? Son cerveau s'emballa. Le Capitaine gigota sur sa chaise avant de se lever, en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches.

- Il n'est pas à plaindre, put-il bredouiller en invitant Alec à se lever lui aussi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau de Jack, et descendirent au Hub central, où l'équipe, visiblement assagie, s'était mise au travail, pour de bon. C'est à peine s'ils remarquèrent Alec et Jack qui sortaient du Hub, via le passage souterrain.

Arrivés dans l'office du tourisme, Jack appela Ianto, qui sortit de son minuscule vestibule secret, en soulevant le minable rideau qui séparait les deux minables débarras.

- Jack ?

- Que dirais-tu de faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Alec ? demanda Jack.

Alec et Ianto se dévisagèrent un instant. Puis ce dernier interrogea Jack de ses yeux bleus.

- Jack, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère qu'on remette cette visite guidée à plus tard. J'aimerais mieux faire le tour du quartier, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes, et découvrir en même temps les magasins et autres jolis coins de votre charmante ville.

Jack accepta, lui ouvrit la porte de sortie, tout en se tournant vers Ianto, pour le gratifier d'un clin d'œil complice. Ianto se rengorgea, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les guides, ni pour Alec, ni pour la Reine!

- Jack, si vous êtes libre, je serais ravi que vous m'accompagniez…fit Alec, en se retournant juste à temps pour voir l'échange tacite entre les deux hommes. Mais Jack ne s'en aperçut pas. Il acquiesça, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Ianto, et referma malgré lui la porte derrière eux.


	2. Poissons et failles

CHAPITRE 2

Le matin glacial qui enveloppait la Baie de Cardiff ne déplut pas à Jack. Il avait toujours aimé le froid. Un ennemi longtemps combattu mais qui aujourd'hui libérait son corps et son esprit, les calmait avec bienveillance. Les deux hommes s'éloignaient de la Baie, marchant côte à côte, sans parler. Alec avait remonté le col de son pardessus noir, et promenait son regard clair sur tout ce qu'ils croisaient. Arrivés à hauteur de Roald Dahl Plass, il admira la magnifique façade futuriste et flamboyante, et adressa un regard satisfait à Jack. Les questions tambourinaient dans l'esprit de ce dernier. La Base de Torchwood n'avait appelé aucun commentaire de la part de son collègue et voilà que l'architecture sans âme de la place l'émerveillait de façon significative.

Jack fit le vide dans sa tête. L'homme l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais il ne se sentait pas la force ni même l'envie de mieux le connaître. Il décida de lui faire visiter les Halles, dont Ianto lui avait parlé en lui offrant un café le matin même. Jack sourit. Il pensait encore à son subordonné. Décidément, il était grand temps d'accélérer un peu les choses entre lui et le jeune homme. Une question d'urgence, une affaire savoureuse à traiter au plus vite.

Ils prirent le SUV pour se rendre en ville. Jack gara le véhicule en zone piétonne, privilège Torchwood, et guida son invité dans les rues marchandes les plus typiques de Cardiff.

Alec joua au touriste avec conviction. Il ne disait rien. Mais en s'immergeant dans la foule qui s'affairait déjà dans le centre de la ville, il s'adressa à Jack, en ralentissant le pas.

- Vous avez grandi ici, Jack?

- Oui. Pourquoi? S'étonna le Capitaine.

- Parce que vous avez vous aussi un accent qui vous trahit, je vous croyais Américain pour tout vous dire.

Jack sourit.

- Disons que…j'ai vécu un peu partout, fit Jack sans plus d'explication.

Alec n'insista pas, et reprit leur promenade. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Son visage s'illumina d'un beau sourire. Jack comprit vite. Une belle poupée de collection trônait au milieu de voitures miniatures et autres jeux vidéos.

- Pour votre fille, Dot, je suppose ?

-Vous supposez bien, Jack, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? s'enthousiasma Alec. Vous permettez, je n'en ai que pour deux minutes.

Jack le lui permit. Il s'adossa face à la vitrine et attendit. Les passants le toisaient ostensiblement, certains lui souriaient même. Une jolie brune se retourna sur son passage, un jeune homme lança un œil approbateur sur son manteau militaire. Jack avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, où qu'il aille. En général, cela flattait son ego plus qu'il ne se l'avouait mais à cet instant précis, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait attirer Ianto. Son amertume grandissait à mesure que la journée passait, il s'en voulait tellement pour hier. Alec devisait encore avec la vendeuse. Jack s'impatienta, il voulait abréger cette séance de shopping forcé.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Alec finit par sortir du magasin. Il tenait sous le bras un paquet rose, orné d'un bolduc rouge, et une poignée de dépliants dans la main, qu'il tendit à Jack. Celui-ci le fixa, dubitatif.

- Ce sont des prospectus touristiques de Cardiff, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait refaire votre stock à la Base.

Jack resta bouche bée un certain moment. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps les simagrées de cet homme, pourquoi revenait-il encore sur le sujet, de manière indirecte mais parfaitement explicite ? Alec souriait toujours. Jack s'empara des dépliants et les rangea dans la poche interne de son manteau.

- Merci, fit-il laconiquement.

Alec ne se dépara pas pour autant de son sourire. Il prit le paquet dans ses mains et proposa à Jack d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud, pour se réchauffer. Jack dut accepter, à contre cœur.

Confortablement installés au _Steam Bar, _face à face, le cadeau acheté pour la fille d'Alec posé sur la banquette boisée du café, ils passèrent commande. Alec prit une bière, Jack opta pour …un verre d'eau minérale. Alec posa les coudes sur la table et réunit ses mains jointes sur son menton. Son regard perça Jack comme une lame. L'homme estima le moment opportun pour mettre fin aux allusions vaseuses.

- Jack, je me dois d'être franc avec vous, commença-t-il.

Jack posa ses mains sur la table, et se mit à tripoter le sucrier qui se trouvait là.

- Je vous écoute.

Alec inspira profondément, il semblait frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante.

- Je suis content de travailler avec vous. C'est un honneur pour moi, arriva-t-il à dire enfin.

- Il ne faut rien exagérer, Alec, concéda Jack.

- Je suis sincère, votre réputation est à la hauteur de vos exploits, lui assura Alec.

- Je suis flatté, j'espère seulement que votre enthousiasme durera aussi longtemps que vous serez impliqué avec nous dans cette mission, car vous avez conscience des risques que vous encourrez, n'est-ce pas, Alec?

L'homme secoua la tête.

-C'est ça qui est excitant. Travailler pour un homme tel que vous doit être véritablement excitant, non ? s'enflamma l'Écossais. Il leva les bras au ciel, puis se renfrogna subitement. Votre équipe est fière de travailler pour vous.

- Qu'en savez-vous? Vous ne les connaissez pas.

- Cela se sent. Monsieur Harper n'a que votre nom à la bouche...

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. Première nouvelle.

- Et vos deux charmantes collègues, elles sont si belles, et une femme est belle quand elle est heureuse.

Jack crut rêver. Tosh heureuse ? L'homme continua, à sa grande surprise.

- Et Monsieur Jones… consciencieux, méticuleux, dévoué et...

Alec scrutait la moindre réaction, il n'en vit aucune. Mais il lâcha le mot, il devait aller au bout de ses principes. La franchise était l'un d'eux.

- Et il est amoureux, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Jack se statufia. _S_es membres s'engourdirent à une vitesse alarmante. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Il réussit enfin à bredouiller.

- Amoureux, Ianto, mais de qui?

Alec partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant. Il était visiblement ravi d'approfondir le sujet.

- Mais de vous, Jack. De qui d'autre ? fit-il en tapant sur la table.

- Il vous l'a dit ? demanda Jack, calmement.

- Non, non, bien sûr qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Ces choses-là se voient, Jack.

- Surtout quand on a sous la main un bon système de caméra ! fit Jack d'un ton sec.

Alec baissa les yeux, mais son sourire ne le quittait pas.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre, Jack, j'étais là, je n'ai pu faire autrement que de voir, s'excusa-t-il.

Jack soupira. Alec avait raison, mais il n'était pas en colère parce que son invité avait vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il enrageait de ne pas savoir pourquoi l'homme lui parlait de Ianto, de son présumé amour pour lui, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'eux.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… dit Jack dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Il vous aime, renchérit l'autre.

Jack leva les yeux vers lui, et reposant le sucrier qu'il avait tenu dans sa main tout le long de la discussion, il but son verre d'eau d'une traite.

- Vous êtes toujours certain de parler à la bonne personne, Alec ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Pleinement satisfait de la question, Alec lui rendit son sourire.

- Plus que jamais, Jack. Plus que jamais.

Il dégusta enfin sa bière fraîche. Les deux hommes se fixaient, silencieux, ils s'étaient compris.

Jack prit le temps de la réflexion. Il trouvait Alec sympathique, ses manières étaient un peu guindées, mais il ne détestait pas. Le personnage était avenant, nonchalant, et respectueux. Il avait eu le temps de l'observer durant cette petite discussion, et il s'était autorisé, durant cette conversation ambigüe, à le juger sur le plan physique. Alec était séduisant sous des dehors quelconques, il se dégageait de lui un charme discret mais opérationnel, se dit Jack, en souriant. Ses yeux étaient clairs, ses traits fins, et sa voix chaude, terriblement chaude. Et ce malgré l'horrible accent rugueux qui venait égratigner de temps en temps son élocution parfaite et mélodieuse. Jack fut saisi d'un doute. Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à ça ? Pas uniquement à cause de leur conversation, et de sa teneur sexuelle à peine déguisée. Non, il en était certain, cet homme le draguait ouvertement, certes, cet homme était marié et père d'une petite fille sans doute adorable, passons, mais il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait davantage. Mais quoi ? Plus il observait Alec, plus il luttait contre lui-même, comme s'il se refusait tout rapprochement, toute affinité. Alec semblait pourtant vouloir ce rapprochement, malgré ce qu'il savait de lui et Ianto. Quelle audace, pour cet homme si courtois et délicat. Jack savait charmer la moindre des créatures vivantes, sur Terre ou ailleurs, mais il n'avait rien fait pour attirer Alec dans ses filets. Cependant, Alec ne pouvait être plus clair, et, dès leur rencontre, avait déjà posé les bases de leur relation future. Il s'était enquis de parler à la « bonne » personne.

Jack repensa à Ianto, fidèle Ianto, serviable et dévoué corps et âme. Malgré le trouble qui avait grandi en lui, Jack se promit de satisfaire le corps de son jeune collègue, il aviserait plus tard sur le sort de son âme, et celui d'Alec. Après tout, Jack restait Jack.

Une voix salvatrice vint le libérer de ses pensées tourmentées. Via l'overcom, Ianto lui conseillait de revenir au plus vite au Hub. Jack paya l'addition, et les deux hommes retournèrent à la Base à bord du SUV. Comme la veille, le passager de Jack demeura silencieux. Jack commençait à connaître cette situation embarrassante. Alec avait collé son nez à même la vitre et admirait les rues rustiques du centre de Cardiff.

Jack se concentra sur sa conduite et pour la première fois, estima qu'il était temps de s'occuper de la mission.

L'équipe était en effervescence, chacun se promenait de long en large à travers le Hub central, avec, qui une liasse de feuilles à la main, qui un gadget électronique sous le coude. Jack et Alec les rejoignirent bientôt, ce qui déconcentra Owen en plein analyse médicale. Le jeune homme était en train de disséquer un poisson ! Il appela Jack dès que celui-ci fut dans son champ de vision.

- Jack, viens voir ça, c'est dément, cria-t-il en déposant un filet de poisson sur le scanner.

Jack et Alec s'accoudèrent à la rampe d'escalier, au-dessus de la salle d'autopsie.

- Ce poisson est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, expliqua Owen en désignant l'écran sur le mur. Tu vois bien, rien à signaler. Sauf que ce poisson frétillait encore quand je l'ai découpé en sushis ! Et regarde, ajouta-t-il en montrant les restes du poisson qui sautillaient encore sur la table, il bouge !

Le visage du jeune homme était illuminé d'un sourire extatique.

- On se croirait dans un de ces restos chinois où le chef fait frire la poiscaille sous tes yeux.

- Japonais, ce sont les restaurants japonais qui font des sushis.

Jack et Alec se retournèrent. Ianto ramenait sa fraise avec son savoir culinaire. Il portait un plateau rempli de parts de pizzas, soigneusement prédécoupées, et quelques verres de sodas. Jack le regarda en fronçant les yeux, d'accord pour les pizzas mais pas en dehors d'ici. Ianto lui rendit son regard avant de lui tendre le plateau, sans aucune émotion particulière. Jack secoua la tête et se tourna vers Owen, tandis qu'Alec se servait une part de pizza en remerciant Ianto, de façon un peu trop appuyée.

- Tu en conclus quoi, Owen, que ce sont des décharges électriques qui secouent ce poisson ? lui demanda-t-il, en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les deux hommes qui discutaient derrière lui.

- Ou le Saint-Esprit, ouais. Imagine qu'on mange un de ces sushis, on peut te couper une jambe et tu cours encore, le pied ! s'exclama le médecin.

- Arrête tes délires et tes jeux de mots foireux, Owen, ce poisson est mort, il nous faut trouver la source de cette énergie électrique avant qu'une calamité alimentaire ne s'abatte sur le pays. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Et puis d'abord, où est-ce que tu as déniché ce poisson ?

- Sir Allistair Gaynor vous l'a envoyé avant mon départ. Il vous fallait bien un spécimen pour pouvoir étudier la chose, et vous faire une idée de l'ampleur de notre découverte, fit Alec en avalant une bouchée de sa pizza.

Jack jeta un œil dans sa direction et fut troublé de voir Ianto qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, son plateau toujours sur les bras, et qui le fixait intensément. Jack perdit le fil de la discussion, et bredouilla quelque chose comme quoi il devait retourner à son bureau pour remercier Allistair Gaynor. Un prétexte fallacieux comme un autre. Quitter le Hub central avant que son cerveau n'explose. Quelque chose le travaillait depuis son retour et ne pas savoir quoi allait rendre Jack fou. Il avait horreur de ne pas maîtriser la situation, quelle qu'elle fut. Et il réalisa que cette histoire de poisson n'arrivait pas à l'intéresser, mais alors pas du tout. Ce qui était assez rare pour le rendre fébrile.

En remontant vers son bureau, il fut appelé par Gwen et Tosh, mais il leva une main et leur promit de venir les écouter dans moins de cinq minutes.

Les jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent, médusées, Jack n'était pas dans un bon jour. Il ne téléphona pas au chef de Torchwood Glasgow, comme il l'avait annoncé aux trois hommes dans la salle d'autopsie. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, et ferma les yeux. Pas longtemps, quelqu'un frappait déjà à la porte. Jack soupira de lassitude, autorisa l'intruse, Tosh, à entrer, et se redressa sur son bureau.

- Tosh, j'ai dit que je redescendais, fit-il d'un ton sec, qu'il regretta aussitôt.

La jeune femme se figea sur le pas de la porte et attendit.

- Bon, qu'y a-t-il, Tosh?

La jeune femme s'avança, et lui tendit un dossier volumineux qu'il saisit, elle prit place sur le siège face à Jack et se lança dans une diatribe scientifique qui flanqua la migraine à son supérieur.

- J'ai établi un système de traçage sélectif, il est fiable à 100%, et d'après les autorités sanitaires de Lancaster, l'épiphénomène se trouve exactement au large de nos côtes, à 100 miles de la ville de Tenby, Pays de Galles. Selon mes données de recoupement, la Baie de Cardiff sera touchée d'ici 45 heures, mais le risque de contamination est optimal depuis six semaines déjà, depuis l'apparition de cette espèce de poisson…

- Quel genre de risques doit-on craindre, Tosh? demanda Jack, intéressé.

- Impossible à dire Jack, on ignore tout du danger qui guette la population en cas d'ingestion ou même de simple contact. Mais j'ai joint les hôpitaux de la région, et devine quoi, six patients atteints d'une seule et même maladie de peau ont été admis à l'hôpital de Lancaster en l'espace de trois semaines. Et cette affection cutanée est inconnue, seulement il semblerait que l'état de ces patients ne se soit pas dégradé depuis leur admission. Cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport mais….

- Ok, l'interrompit Jack, en se levant brusquement. Il faut entrer dans l'arène pour pouvoir combattre le lion, viens.

Ils descendirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, Jack portait le dossier de Tosh sous le bras. Il appela tout le monde et leur ordonna de se rendre dans la salle de réunion.

Owen prit place à sa droite. Gwen s'assit à sa gauche. Alec à côté de Ianto et Tosh, plus en arrière.

Jack demanda à la jeune informaticienne de faire un rapport circonstancié, que les autres écoutèrent avec intérêt.

Tous sauf…Ianto, qui fixait Jack toujours aussi intensément. Comme s'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose par le seul pouvoir de la pensée. Jack n'écoutait plus Tosh, il écoutait Ianto, tentant de discerner le moindre sentiment dans les yeux du jeune homme. En vain, ce regard était vide, mais effrayant, comme celui des automates qu'on apercevait dans les vitrines des magasins, les soirs de réveillons.

Mais Jack n'était pas à la fête. Une seule pensée le submergeait : se lever, s'approcher de Ianto et lui demander ce que cachait ce regard ! Et, selon la réponse de ce dernier, soit le prendre dans ses bras et envoyer les autres au diable, soit envoyer Ianto au diable. Cette incertitude, ce sentiment de désarroi le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Un malaise nouveau s'emparait de lui. Et Ianto le fixait toujours. Jack ne se rendit même pas compte que Tosh s'était tue. Qu'un silence de cathédrale avait succédé à la douce voix de la jeune femme. Owen lui sauva la mise, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Tosh, c'est vrai ce que dit Ianto, que les sushis c'est japonais ? demanda le médecin en se penchant vers elle. Jack sortit de sa léthargie mentale. Il adressa un œil noir à Owen qui l'ignora totalement.

- C'est dégueu ce machin, manger du poisson cru enrobé dans de la salade noire…continua Owen.

- Ce sont des algues et des feuilles de vignes, c'est excellent pour la santé, corrigea Tosh.

- Va donc dire ça aux malades de Lancaster, ironisa le jeune homme en riant.

- Owen ! cria Jack, visiblement amusé. Ou seulement content de reprendre le dessus sur quelque un.

Owen se renfrogna, puis se pencha vers Alec qui se trouvait à sa droite et lui murmura quelque plaisanterie stupide à l'oreille, qui fit pourtant rire l'Écossais.

- Owen, Gwen, demain matin, première heure, vous irez à Tenby récolter le maximum d'infos sur l'épiphénomène. Tosh, tu gardes le contact avec l'hôpital de Lancaster pour suivre l'état de santé des patients minute par minute, Je te relayerai pour cette nuit. Alec, je vous retrouve dans une heure pour étudier avec vous tout ce qu'on a collecté comme nouvelles données et qui se trouve dans ce dossier, fit-il en soupesant la masse de documents que Tosh lui avait remise dans son bureau, la réunion est close.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Jack resta assis. Il n'avait donné aucun ordre à Ianto, ce dernier lui avait pourtant avoué qu'il aurait aimé plus d'action. Le visage de marbre de Ianto, quand celui-ci quitta, le premier, la salle de réunion, avait soulevé le cœur de Jack. Il aurait lui aussi aimé plus d'action, mais pas dans le travail.

Il ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire. Histoire de pouvoir tenir la jambe à Alec quand il s'agira de parler de leur mission. C'est à peine s'il entendit les pas qui s'approchaient. Jack leva les yeux. Ianto, debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches, imperturbable. Jack riva son regard au sien. Et attendit. Il ne craquerait pas le premier. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait sa fierté, et celle-ci avait été lourdement rudoyée depuis son retour. Le jeune homme finit par sortir les mains de ses poches, il tira une chaise, et vint s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de Jack. Son regard bleu soutenant celui de Jack de façon impudique et tentatrice.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables, le jeune homme se décida à parler, calmement.

- Tu as oublié de me donner tes instructions, Jack, dit-il.

- Comme d'habitude Ianto, maintenance des systèmes de sécurité, classement des archives, régence de l'économat et réception touristique, récita Jack sans se démonter.

Ianto fit la moue, Jack prit cette grimace pour un sourire.

- Et c'est tout? demanda le jeune homme en posant une main sur la table, à une pichenette des doigts de Jack. Ce dernier s'étouffa presque.

- Non, il y a aussi le bien-être de ton patron auquel tu dois veiller jour et nuit… fit Jack, soudain excité.

Il prit la main douce - car Ianto avait la peau naturellement douce- et aventureuse dans la sienne. Le contact fut électrique, se changeraient-ils en poissons ? Il fit durer ce moment de délice le plus longtemps possible, mais Ianto retira sa main brutalement, il s'avança encore un peu plus de Jack et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'ai envie de m'occuper de ton bien-être, maintenant, on a une heure pour nous seuls, n'est-ce pas, Jack?

Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie enivrante. Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La main ferme de Ianto sur sa nuque l'avait attiré à lui, et ses lèvres goûtaient déjà celles de Jack. Le baiser fut long, bestial, sauvage. Jack en perdit le souffle. Quand enfin, Ianto délivra sa bouche ankylosée, Jack jeta un œil rapide à travers la baie vitrée.

- Pas ici, Ianto, articula-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Mais Ianto avait déjà repris ses lèvres en otage. Quelle sorte de pizza avait-il bien pu manger, une pizza au gingembre amélioré ? Malgré l'envie qui le tenait, Jack saisit Ianto par les épaules et le repoussa, tentant de raisonner ce chien fougueux.

- Ianto ! Pas ici, cria-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme se calma, sans s'émouvoir outre mesure. Il reprit la main de Jack dans la sienne et se mit à la caresser avec le pouce.

- Je t'ai menti ce matin, Jack, dit-il l'air vague, tu es vraiment irrésistible. J'ignore comment, mais tu es une invitation à la débauche. C'est quoi ton truc ? Tu es beau, on est d'accord mais j'en ai croisé des plus beaux que toi…

Jack redevint espiègle.

- Tu plaisantes ? entonna-t-il en posant son autre main sur celle de Ianto.

- A ton avis ?

Jack fut pris d'un fou rire. Ianto savait comment lui rabaisser son caquet.

- Tu restes ici, cette nuit, et je te promets de te convaincre que personne ne peut me battre question beauté. J'userai de toute ma force de conviction et tu sais que j'en ai, n'est-ce pas ? lui glissa-t-il en couvrant sa joue de légers baisers piquants.

- D'accord, chef, fit le jeune homme en libérant sa main.

Puis il se leva, rangea la chaise contre la table, et replongea ses mains dans les poches.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, cette fois, Capitaine Jack Harkness, lui lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Une fois ses ardeurs calmées, Jack avait rejoint son bureau et Alec pour une séance de débriefing. Il s'aperçut vite que l'Écossais avait profité de cette heure passée pour potasser le sujet. Il l'avait remarqué, plus tôt, en sortant de la salle de réunion, Alec était installé sur le sofa, une copie du dossier entre les mains, le cadeau pour sa fille posé à côté de lui. Jack se demanda, en passant devant lui pour monter à son bureau, s'il avait pu, vu son emplacement, voir Ianto le dévorer sans retenue dans la salle de réunion. Il eut la réponse à sa question en voyant le sourire entendu qu'Alec lui adressa sur son passage.

C'est inconsciemment que Jack avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouvert durant son étude de la mission. Il n'était guère coutumier du fait. Sa porte était d'habitude toujours fermée. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Owen vint à passer et repasser devant le bureau ouvert, l'œil taquin, le sourire niais, et la curiosité piquée à vif. Owen n'avait rien à faire à l'étage, cet abruti avait du plomb dans la cervelle, Jack estima qu'une demi-douzaine de passages firent le compte.

- Owen, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? hurla-t-il de sa voix claire.

Alec s'était retourné, il avait échappé au manège du médecin, à qui il sourit avec courtoisie.

- Non, euh…en fait, oui, je voulais savoir à qui est le beau cadeau tout rose sur le sofa.

- Oh, il est à moi, c'est pour ma fille, mais s'il vous gêne , je peux le…, s'empressa de répondre Alec.

- Non, non, pas de souci. Vous avez une fille, vrai ? Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Owen en entrant carrément dans le bureau.

Jack préféra intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Owen! Ce n'est pas le moment de bavasser, on est en plein boulot, nous ! fit-il sévèrement.

Owen abdiqua. Il s'excusa et quitta le bureau puis l'étage.

- Jack, vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus souple, vous savez, et je trouve offensant de dire que Monsieur Harper et moi nous bavassions quand nous n'avons fait rien de mal sinon évoquer ma fille, fit-il, contrarié.

Jack se liquéfia. Alec avait raison, pourquoi cette soudaine colère, alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'être dérangé par l'un ou l'autre et souvent pour des futilités. Le travail n'excusait pas sa méchanceté. Il se renferma sur lui-même, rassembla les pages qui traînaient épars sur son bureau, et hocha de la tête.

-Je sais. Je vous demande pardon, Alec, je ne voulais pas dire ça, marmonna-t-il en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jack, je sais que vous avez de grandes responsabilités et peu d'occasions de souffler, de trouver un peu de…compensation à la pression harassante qui est votre seule compagne, j'imagine.

Jack évitait toujours son regard. Voilà qu'il recommençait ses avances. Jack coupa court à ces prémices lourdes de sous-entendus. Il invita Alec à se remettre au travail. Demain, Owen et Gwen seraient au cœur du problème à Tenby, et il irait sans doute les rejoindre, en compagnie d'Alec, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le lien entre les malades de Lancaster et la forte concentration de poissons magnétiques de la région existait bien, et Jack décida que quelqu'un allait devoir s'y rendre au plus tôt. Lancaster n'était pas à deux pas de Cardiff, un long voyage s'annonçait. Il avoua à Alec qu'il se désignerait bien volontaire pour ce voyage. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez pas mal bourlingué, Jack, d'où vous vient cet accent américain ?

- C'est une longue histoire, fit Jack, fidèle à son mutisme dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de lui.

- C'est un long trajet, pour moi, Glasgow-Cardiff, mon accent n'a pas le charme du mystère, comme vous.

Le Capitaine dut expédier leur séance de travail privée. Alec, à cette vitesse-là, serait bientôt en train de lui proposer de le rejoindre à son hôtel…Sous des dehors sages et réservés, Alec était un volcan prêt à faire éruption. Jack le sentait, il ne se trompait jamais quand il était question de sexe. L'homme n'avait pourtant rien changé ni dans son comportement ni dans le ton de sa voix. Même son visage demeurait incroyablement serein. Mais cet homme le désirait. Et Jack ne partageait pas ce désir. Tous ses sens ne vibraient qu'à la pensée de la promesse d'une nuit folle et si longtemps espérée avec Ianto. Le jeune Gallois lui avait lancé le difficile mais savoureux défi de soustraire à ce jeune effronté toute velléité d'aller voir ailleurs ! Et Jack relevait tout défi qui se présentait à lui, il en faisait une question d'honneur.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Jack et Alec étaient redescendus au Hub central. Alec ne sembla pas déçu pour cette séance de travail écourtée. Il se rendit, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le coin repas, et Jack observa depuis l'ordinateur de Tosh, qu'il avait rejointe, le reste de l'équipe qui se détendait autour d'un bon café chaud. Alec s'était accoudé à côté de Ianto, les deux hommes faisant face à Jack. Owen et Gwen se tortillaient, en se chatouillant bruyamment, en attendant que Ianto eût fini de les servir.

Tosh lui apprit qu'un cas supplémentaire de maladie de peau inconnue venait d'être signalé mais cette fois à la clinique de Tenby. Owen et Gwen devaient se rendre dans cette ville demain. Il leur faudra être prudents. Cependant, Jack était satisfait, le problème venait à eux, il n'aurait peut-être pas à voyager au-delà de la région. Gain de temps, gain d'effort.

Mais son esprit se déconnecta dès que Tosh lui parla densité métrique, et inflation moléculaire…Il lui adressa un sourire qui disait « inutile, Tosh, tu parles dans le vide », la jeune femme soupira en secouant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui couvrait les yeux, puis se remit au travail.

Jack rejoignit son équipe, personne n'avait bougé de place. Pendant que Tosh lui parlait, il avait vu Alec et Ianto en pleine discussion animée, il avait vu Ianto rire. Que se disaient-ils ? Jack brûlait d'envie de le savoir. Arrivé à la machine à café, Jack entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. Alec posa sa tasse et fouilla dans sa veste, en s'excusant. Il sortit un téléphone et s'éloigna d'eux. Jack maudit ce coup de fil imprévu, comme ils l'étaient souvent, mais ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il prit la place d'Alec, aux côtés de Ianto, le regardant de biais, s'enivrant de son odeur mêlée à celle toute aussi chaleureuse du café. Ianto se précipita vers la machine à café.

- Si c'est pour moi, je n'en veux pas, Ianto, lui lança-t-il très vite.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, le regard indécis, puis se ravisa, et revint près de lui. Jack se rengorgea.

- Merci quand même, lui dit-il doucement.

Ianto ne lui répondit rien, mais il se colla presque contre lui. Jack s'adressa à Owen qui amusait Gwen avec une autre de ses blagues douteuses, sans doute.

- Owen, rien de nouveau sur l'anatomie du poisson ?

- Négatif, boss, fit le médecin.

- Alors, tu peux rentrer chez toi, toi aussi Gwen, demain matin vous prenez le SUV, direction Tenby, ok?

- Jack, Tosh a dit qu'un cas s'était déclaré là-bas, tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je te promets que vous ne risquez absolument rien, la rassura Jack, contraint au mensonge, une fois de plus.

Owen et Gwen ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils étaient déjà en train de mettre leur veste, et Owen leur lança, avant de s'éclipser par la porte sas.

- Au fait, Jack, Ianto, si vous avez une petite faim cette nuit, il reste un peu de friture dans mon labo !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Ce qui perturba Tosh en pleine analyse numérique. Elle leva la tête et fixa Jack puis Ianto. Ce dernier allait passer la nuit ici, comment Owen était-il au courant ? Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, ni de l'un ni de l'autre, elle se replongea de nouveau dans son travail. Pas pour longtemps.

- Tosh, fit Jack depuis le coin repas, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais prendre la relève. Et avant que la jeune femme ne put rouspéter, il ajouta, c'est un ordre.

Tosh obéit. Elle rangea son barda, sous le regard insistant des deux hommes, et les embrassa avant de partir.

- A demain, leur dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Jack se retrouva enfin seul avec son coffee boy. Ils restèrent silencieux, toujours collés l'un à l'autre et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Alec ressurgit d'on ne sait où, s'excusant à nouveau de s'être absenté, et venant faire exploser dans l'œuf les doux desseins de Jack pour Ianto.

- Et si nous allions dîner Jack ? fit l'homme, joyeusement.

Jack crut qu'il allait tomber contre la machine à café. Quoi? Il entendit Ianto répondre à sa place.

- Pourquoi pas, qu'en penses-tu, Jack? Tu lui as aussi promis une visite du Hub, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Le Capitaine s'agrippa légèrement à la table, son cerveau se mit à bourdonner. Quoi ? Tout ce qu'il entendit après ça ne fut que bruits indistincts et gestes flous. Ce n'est seulement quand il sentit une main saisir son bras qu'il refit surface.

- Jack, ça va ?

Ianto le tenait, avec fermeté, ses yeux clairs étaient inquiets, son visage soucieux.

- Oui, ça va, Ianto, je …je suis désolé, je dois rester ici pour tenir à jour le travail de Tosh avec les hôpitaux de la région, fit-il hésitant, en fixant Ianto avec incompréhension.

Et avant qu'Alec ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre du même acabit, Jack ajouta d'un ton ferme.

- Et Ianto reste ici, j'ai du travail pour lui.

Ianto le lâcha, sans le regarder. Alec n'insista pas. Mais son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il savait désormais imminent, sur ce qui se passerait bientôt dans le giron du Hub. Sitôt qu'il aurait pris congé, aucun doute n'était permis à ce sujet.

Alec revêtit son pardessus noir, prit le cadeau de Dot sous le bras, et ajouta, avant de partir.

- Au fait, Jack, c'était mon chef tout à l'heure au téléphone, il voulait savoir si vous aviez bien reçu son petit colis. Bonne nuit, Jack, Monsieur Jones…

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut à son tour par la porte sas. Le visage de Jack était défait. Ianto s'en alarma.

- Jack, tu es sûr que ça va ? répéta-t-il.

- Ce type est un serpent, Ianto, je n'ai pas remercié Allistair Gaynor, et c'est sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il le sait, souffla Jack, les nerfs à vif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, ils sont sûrement tous comme ça, les Écossais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui proposer de rester ? maugréa Jack.

- La politesse, on m'a appris à toujours rester poli, répliqua Ianto.

- C'est pour moi que tu dois réserver ta politesse, jeune sous-fifre, moi seul !

Ianto prit Jack dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Jack se calma. Magique Ianto. Mais l'allusion perfide d'Alec lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il sentit le besoin de se confier.

- Mais tu ne sais pas tout, Ianto, lui dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Il…il sait pour nous deux.

- Que sait-il, il n'y a rien encore à savoir, chuchota Ianto en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Jack se détendit, il reconnut que Ianto avait raison, du moins pour le moment. Le jeune décupla ses baisers dans son cou, Jack se laissait faire, déjà ivre de plaisir. Il caressa le dos de son jeune et futur amant, puis glissa ses mains sous sa veste pour se repaître de sa chaleur.

- Je vais te montrer qui est le plus beau des hommes, espèce de voyou, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il prit la main de Ianto dans les siennes et l'entraîna jusqu'au sofa.

- Ici? Fit Ianto, hésitant.

- Ici, là-bas, en haut, partout, chantonna Jack en riant.

-Il ne faut jamais présumer de ses forces, patron, ironisa le jeune homme qui fit descendre les bretelles de Jack sur les hanches. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains agrippées à la chevelure de son aîné, ils se renversèrent ensemble sur le canapé. Jack recula son visage pour reprendre son souffle, de ses mains expertes, il déboutonna la chemise de Ianto pour couvrir son torse glabre de caresses finement étudiées. Ianto fit de même avec la chemise de Jack, mais il restait encore le satané tee-shirt blanc entre ses mains gourmandes et la peau musquée du Capitaine. Ianto souleva le vêtement, promena ses mains le long du dos de Jack pour finir son exploration tactile sur ses reins. Jack fut surpris de l'habileté de son jeune amant. Le désir l'avait transformé en bête lubrique, Ianto était pressé. Il glissa une main dans le pantalon de Jack, labourant le bas de son dos de griffures sauvages. Son autre main vint saisir la nuque de Jack et ce dernier ne tarda pas à déguster la langue chatouilleuse du jeune homme.

Ianto avait pris une option sur Jack pour toute la nuit. Et la journée n'était même pas tout à fait terminée. Ses lèvres toujours scellées à celles de Ianto, Jack pensa à la dernière phrase de celui-ci. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'avancer autant, il ne faut jamais présumer de ses forces.

Jack oublia tout : les poissons, Alec, son immortalité, ses craintes pour l'avenir, etc…Une seule préoccupation pour l'instant : donner à Ianto ce qu'il lui avait promis, car il était avant tout un homme de parole. Et de chair. Et chacun sait combien la chair est faible…

Jack se réveilla vite, 3 heures et demi indiquait sa montre. Il se tourna dans le lit, Ianto dormait à côté, en chien de fusil, le drap recouvrant son corps jusqu'au bas du dos. Nu, repu, accompli. Jack sourit de soulagement, il s'en était si bien tiré que le jeune homme, épuisé, l'avait supplié d'arrêter avant son troisième assaut. Ianto n'avait montré aucune crainte, aucune appréhension, malgré les manières parfois un peu rustres du Capitaine en rut. 51 siècles de phéromones ne peuvent décemment pas se satisfaire d'une pseudo fusion corporelle, d'un ersatz de coït. Ianto ne fut pas déçu du voyage, son corps transi de désirs n'eut plus aucun secret pour Jack. Il était content, heureux même, d'avoir offert une première nuit de sexe de haut vol à ce jeune homme qui n'était que grâce, loyauté et vulnérabilité. Jamais il n'aurait forcé Ianto à faire quoi que ce fut contre son gré. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait forcé qui que ce fût. Les mondes et les époques foisonnaient de corps en attente, de désirs à demi-énoncés, de manques à combler. Le sexe a toujours fait partie de sa longue vie, comme une évidence, un atout vital pour toute personne normalement constituée. Un rien pouvait l'exciter : un sourire malicieux, une jolie brune, des cheveux longs et soyeux, une voix vaporeuse, une peau douce, des tentacules virevoltantes, oui, une fragilité dans les gestes, des seins fermes…La liste n'en finissait pas. Mais il reconnut que Ianto résumait à lui seul un certain nombre de ces charmes divers. Tout chez le jeune homme endormi excitait Jack. Sa voix chaude, son accent fier, ses lèvres sucrées, sa peau douce, sa fragilité, son audace, son sourire, ses…

Jack soupira profondément et se leva enfin, en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas réveiller Ianto.

Il remonta à la surface, dans le Hub central et dans sa tête, en enfilant le tee-shirt blanc que Ianto avait fait valser en un quart de seconde quelques heures plus tôt.

Il prendrait sa douche plus tard, puis il irait réveiller le jeune homme avant que l'équipe ne débarque, même si leur relation tenait plus du secret de polichinelle que du secret d'État. Il voulait entretenir le mystère, qui n'en était plus un. Pour la forme. Par fantaisie…Jack était comme ça, préserver les apparences, pour se préserver des conséquences. Comme il s'était levé avec une envie nouvelle de faire des listes à tour de bras, liste de ce qui pouvait l'exciter, liste des charmes de Ianto, non exhaustive celle-ci, il s'installa devant le poste de travail de Tosh, et commença la liste des conséquences probables de cette « nuit »:

Owen s'en donnerait à coeur joie pour pourrir la vie de Ianto. Gwen abandonnerait peut-être tout espoir de le conquérir. Pour de bon. Ianto ne serait plus le Ianto qu'il avait engagé, qu'il avait menacé de mort si Lisa leur avait survécu. Ianto, qu'il l'avait traité de monstre, devant les autres, le regard fou de terreur et de haine. Ianto que Jack venait de dévoyer de manière peu délicate mais experte, et à deux reprises. Alec, qui ajouterait son grain de sel, par quelques allusions fourbes et détournées. La perte d'un certain panache, que tout le monde lui reconnaissait, depuis toujours.

Mais il n'en avait cure. Tel était Jack Harkness. Toujours prêt. Imperméable aux critiques, aux jalousies nombreuses, aux lazzis.

Il remarqua les dernières données affichées sur l'écran via le système de piratage installé par l'informaticienne, les derniers détails sur la santé des six malades de Lancaster. La stupeur le sortit de ses digressions psycho-sentimentales.

L'un des patients avait succombé à la maladie, à 01h13 précises cette nuit. Jack lut le rapport complet sur la dégradation brutale et fatale du pauvre homme. Il apprit également que d'autres hôpitaux et cliniques de la région de Lancaster avaient pris en charge de manière significative des patients atteints des mêmes symptômes alarmants. Jack contacta immédiatement le service santé de Lancaster. On le mit en communication directe avec le responsable qui lui confirma toutes ces informations. La victime était un marin de 31 ans, en pleine santé physique et mentale avant d'avoir été admis à l'hôpital il y a deux semaines. L'échange téléphonique dura plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné, il entendit Ianto qui ouvrait la trappe de sa chambre, quittant leur nid d'amour. D'amour ? Jack sentit une violente décharge dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas prêt pour affronter le regard du jeune homme. Incertain de ce que ce dernier allait dire ou ne pas dire. Il adressa un sourire timide à Ianto, et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Ianto avait bien dormi. La conversation s'arrêta là. Ianto chercha du regard ses vêtements, Jack lui indiqua le sofa de la main, puis fit mine de se remettre au travail devant son écran. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Il ne voulait rien brusquer. Il téléphona à la clinique de Tenby, pour connaître les derniers évènements. La santé du patient admis dans l'établissement ne s'était pas aggravée.

Ianto s'était rhabillé en vitesse et préparait du café. Indispensable Ianto. Jack emplit ses sens de l'odeur alléchante du nectar, et alla se doucher, sans dire un mot. Chemise vert pâle sur tee-shirt blanc, ceinture de cuir marron sur pantalon de flanelle noir, Jack réapparut bien vite sous le regard évasif de son employé, qui buvait son breuvage préféré, accoudé à la table de la kitchenette. Le Capitaine s'avança enfin vers la tasse que Ianto lui avait servie, il la prit dans ses deux mains pour se réchauffer au contact de la porcelaine, et s'adossa contre la colonne face au jeune homme. Ce dernier fixait le sol, en tripotant nerveusement l'anse de sa tasse.

-Ça va Ianto ? parvint-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

Ianto leva les yeux vers lui, sourit, et prit le temps – nécessaire - de boire une gorgée de plus avant de répondre.

- Très bien Jack, et toi ?

Celui-ci ralluma ses yeux.

- Divinement bien. Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, marmonna Ianto.

- Ah non, je t'ai demandé si tu avais bien dormi, c'est différent, le taquina Jack.

Ianto devint cramoisi. Jack s'en voulut pour son assurance mal venue. Ianto regrettait peut-être d'avoir franchi le pas? Jack se sentit frémir.

- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, si c'est ça qui te tracasse, persifla le jeune homme- puis d'un geste nonchalant, il posa sa tasse et vint se coller contre Jack, les bras autour de sa taille, les lèvres dans son souffle, en ajoutant d'une voix séductrice.

- Et j'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres comme celle-la.

Jack était trop loin de la table pour pouvoir poser sa tasse, il éloigna sa main prise pour ne pas renverser de café par terre et de son autre main fermement appuyé sur les reins du jeune homme, il le serra encore un peu plus contre lui, la journée démarrait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Ianto l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, Jack lui mordit l'oreille puis la lèvre. Ianto ne recula pas cette fois, Jack avait armé de douceur ce geste animal, il ne voulait pas se séparer de ce corps chaud si vite. Non, ce serait sans doute leur seul et unique instant d'intimité de toute la journée qui allait les occuper jusque tard dans la soirée, sinon plus. Jack respira le parfum naturel de Ianto. Ianto huma l'odeur savonnée et naturellement enivrante du Capitaine. Ils restèrent ainsi, joue contre joue, sans parler, sans oser bouger le moindre petit doigt. Jack avait tenu sa promesse. Ianto, à présent, en voulait d'autres. En voulait plus. Mais plus de quoi au juste ? L'attitude de Ianto ne ressemblait pas du tout à celles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez ses innombrables partenaires de sexe. L'attitude de Ianto ressemblait en tous points à celles, plus rares, et moins anodines, de ses véritables amants. Soumis, éperdus, ébranlés,…amoureux. Jack en oublia presque la tasse dans sa main, il se dégagea enfin de Ianto, le tint par l'épaule, lui sourit, et finit par dire ce qu'il aurait dû dire depuis qu'il avait lu le rapport médical de Lancaster.

- Au boulot, Ianto.

Il posa la tasse et monta dans son bureau, laissant le jeune homme, désorienté, les bras ballants, en plein milieu de son café et de ses doutes.

Cependant, aucun des deux hommes n'eut le temps de gamberger chacun dans son coin. Le jour se leva. Tosh, Owen et Gwen arrivèrent dans cet ordre-là. Alec débarqua un petit quart d'heure après eux. Jack leur laissa le temps de prendre un café avec quelques viennoiseries gentiment offertes par Alec. Il adorait ces petites douceurs, leur confia-t-il, en les proposant à l'équipe. Alec avait réussi à mettre tout ce joli monde dans sa poche, se dit Jack depuis son bureau, en observant l'Écossais par la baie vitrée. Il se rengorgea quand Ianto refusa le croissant, et prétexta une affaire soudaine et urgente à régler pour s'éclipser, une fois de plus.

Jack profita de la pause café pour planifier la journée et déléguer à chacun de ses employés une tâche bien définie.

Lorsqu'enfin il descendit, Tosh avait regagné son poste de travail. Gwen vérifiait son bagage, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié, une bonne dizaine de fois, comme toute femme qui se respecte. Owen était fin prêt, sa sacoche spéciale échantillons et seringues en tous genres, posée sur la table d'autopsie. Il avait emporté avec lui une veste double, comme s'il partait pour la Sibérie. Jack sourit. Alec lisait - ou relisait- son rapport, assis sur le sofa. Jack percuta. L'homme n'imaginait certainement pas à ce moment-là ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur ce même sofa, quelques heures plus tôt. Jack passa devant lui, lui serra la main, et s'empressa de sortir de son champ de vision s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier vit le rire qui l'étranglait.

Quand il eut réuni tout le monde dans la salle de conférence, à part Ianto, définitivement plus dans son élément au milieu des archives, Jack résuma les derniers évènements survenus durant la nuit, seulement ceux qui concernaient les poissons et leurs victimes, puis présenta son planning concernant la suite de leur enquête.

- Owen et Gwen, vous allez vous rendre à Tenby, d'abord à la clinique St-James. Vous interrogez tout le monde : personnel soignant, patients, je veux leur emploi du temps le plus détaillé et qui remonte à plus de 6 semaines, Owen, tu les examines évidemment. Ensuite direction le port de Tenby à 15 miles de la clinique. Idem, questionnez les marins, les dockers, les gardiens, tout le monde. Débrouillez-vous pour obtenir l'autorisation de faire des prélèvements sur les quais, dans les hangars et bien sûr dans les eaux. Cela vous prendra sans doute plus d'une journée, c'estpourquoi je vous ai loué 2 chambres chez l'habitant, un ami à moi qui habite à Tenby Sud. Vous trouverez ses coordonnées dans le rapport. Assurez-vous d'avoir tout le matériel nécessaire avant de prendre la route. Des questions?

Gwen grignota ses ongles durant tout le débriefing. La jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Fébrile.

- Jack, tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je t'en donne ma parole, Gwen, vous êtes équipés du matériel adéquat, aucun risque de contamination tant que vous observerez les consignes de sécurité de base. Vous êtes des professionnels, non ? ajouta-t-il en souriant, une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves.

Owen leva la main.

- Owen ? Fit Jack.

- Que devons-nous chercher exactement, Jack? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a une vague idée de ce qu'on doit combattre?

- Une menace jusqu'ici inconnue, Owen. Tu es à Torchwood, souviens-toi !

- Super, merci Jack, je suis à présent totalement soulagé, ironisa Owen en tournant les talons. Le jeune homme détestait quand Jack jouait aux devinettes, il préféra retourner se préparer pour le voyage, et qui sait, la nuit à passer sur place, avec Gwen.

Celle-ci souriait à Jack. Ianto déboula dans la salle de réunion, essoufflé. Il s'était douché, mais portait ses affaires de la veille. Il s'excusa timidement, et prit une chaise, à côté de Tosh. Un silence s'installa. Jack le brisa vite.

- Gwen, tu as une autre question? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Non, pardon, je réfléchissais. Bon, j'y vais, souhaitez-moi bonne chance, implora-t-elle en les embrassant tous, Alec y compris.

- Bonne chance Gwen, et à demain au plus tard, lui dit Jack, en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme finit par quitter la salle. Jack eut un pincement au cœur. A chaque nouvelle mission, il avait peur pour elle, pour eux. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à perdre l'un d'entre eux. Depuis le carnage de Torchwood Cardiff à l'aube de l'an 2000, triste nuit au cours de laquelle son chef, Alex, avait tué toute son équipe avant de se donner la mort sous ses yeux, Jack ne tolérait plus le moindre risque inutile.

- Alec, reprit-il après que Gwen soit partie pour de bon, vous allez venir avec moi. Tosh?

La jeune femme griffonnait quelque chose dans son bloc-notes posé sur ses genoux.

- Tosh ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Tosh sursauta légèrement. Elle s'excusa, confuse.

- Tu es partante pour une partie de pêche ? proposa Jack, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Quoi, tu es sérieux ? s'étonna l'informaticienne.

- Absolument. Alors ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle, en rangeant son carnet dans une chemise en carton.

Jack osa un rapide coup d'œil vers Ianto. Bien mal lui en prît. Ianto le fusillait du regard. Jack continuait à l'exclure de leurs sorties, mais pourquoi ? Il venait quasiment d'obliger Tosh à sortir alors qu'il savait qu'elle aurait préféré, et de loin, rester le nez plongé dans ses calculs. Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir proposé cette partie de pêche à Ianto ? Jack l'ignorait sincèrement. Peur de l'exposer au danger ? Envie de bosser sans se laisser distraire par la présence aguichante du jeune homme. Besoin de clarifier certaines choses avec Alec. Il y a avait un peu de tout ça dans sa décision incongrue.

Fuyant le regard de Ianto, Jack reprit, calmement.

- Alec, Tosh, nous allons sur les quais effectuer des prélèvements à plusieurs endroits précis. On en profitera pour questionner le personnel. De retour à la Base, Tosh tu te charges d'analyser les prélèvements. Alec et moi, nous irons donner un coup de main à Owen et Gwen, si le besoin se présente.D'accord ?

Alec et Tosh acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Ils se levèrent aussi en même temps, Alec, en parfait gentleman, laissa le passage libre à la jeune femme qui sortit de la salle de réunion. Jack et Ianto, à nouveau seuls, se fixaient mutuellement. Ianto finit par se lever, pour sortir à son tour.

- Ianto ?

Le jeune homme lui fit face, et attendit.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais crois-moi, je te préfère en sécurité, ici, lâcha-t-il, en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Ianto tourna les talons, pour partir.

- Je te promets que dès que cette histoire de poissons sera classée, tu viendras en mission à l'extérieur, fit Jack en implorant presque son pardon.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

- Je…j'ai besoin de toute ma tête pour gérer la situation actuelle, prétexta Jack, sans grande conviction.

- Depuis quand as-tu peur de poissons de la taille d'une truite ? persifla Ianto.

La question laissa Jack sans voix. Ianto attendit, et voyant son chef hausser les épaules en guise de réponse, il sortit de la pièce.

Jack enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pesta contre lui-même. Il comprit en partie ce qui était en train de lui arriver et envoya en l'air le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table.

La pêche aux informations et aux poissons sur les quais occupa Jack, Alec et Tosh une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils n'apprirent rien de spécial, en interrogeant les employés du tourisme maritime de la Baie de Cardiff. Ils effectuèrent comme convenu les prélèvements à trois emplacements distincts. Les promeneurs matinaux les observaient user de leurs perches télescopiques et de gadgets rigolos avec une curiosité grandissante. Puis les trois experts rentrèrent au Hub.

Jack sortit de la glacière à régulation automatique de température les poissons prélevés et les disposa sur la table d'autopsie. Tosh se mit immédiatement au travail.

Alec entrait les données mises à jour dans l'ordinateur central. Jack alla chercher Ianto aux archives. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, occupé à classer des dossiers, le dos tourné, il se racla la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence, mais Ianto ne se retourna pas. Découragé, Jack fit demi-tour. Le jeune homme reposa un dossier sur l'étagère avec fracas, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je peux rentrer chez moi pour me changer ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Jack se retourna.

- Ianto…

- S'il te plait, Jack, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle des archives, en passant devant lui, sans dire un mot, sans le regarder.

Jack soupira. Puis il remonta à l'étage.

Il se dirigea vers Alec qui pointait un doigt sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, pour suivre sa ligne de lecture, comme un enfant quand il apprend à lire. Jack prit un siège à roulettes et vint s'installer à côté de lui. Alec ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il sursauta et baissa son doigt à hauteur du clavier.

- C'est fascinant, Jack, on dirait que ces poissons ne savent pas où aller. Ils ont quitté les eaux froides du nord de l'Écosse, pour des contrées plus tempérées, mais ils se sont échoués ici, à Cardiff, au lieu de suivre le champ magnétique terrestre comme le font les baleines, par exemple. Ils n'ont pas de boussole biologique. C'est fou, s'exclama l'expert.

- Que faut-il en déduire selon vous ? demanda Jack.

- Aucune idée. Que ce ne sont pas des poissons ordinaires, mais ça, nous le savions déjà.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où ils viennent exactement. Aucune autre faille n'est active, en dehors d'ici, et ces poissons sont apparus pour la première fois dans votre pays, fit Jack, pensif.

- Dans notre « région » Jack, l'Écosse fait partie de la Grande-Bretagne, je vous rappelle, dit Alec en souriant.

- C'est vrai, pardon.

- Toshiko pourra nous en apprendre plus une fois qu'elle aura étudié les spécimens. On ne peut rien affirmer pour l'instant. Et le temps joue en notre défaveur, il nous faut faire vite.

Jack fit oui de la tête.

- C'est vraiment stimulant de travailler ici avec un tel équipement, ajouta l'Écossais.

Jack confirma.

- C'est vrai. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- Et les grands et beaux Capitaines, renchérit Alec.

Jack était prêt, cette fois.

- Vous me vouez une admiration que je ne mérite pas, Alec, fit-il avec une douceur particulière dans la voix.

L'homme s'en ému sans honte. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il posa sa main sur le bras de Jack, en appuyant lourdement pour empêcher celui-ci de se dérober à son contact.

- Je ne partage pas votre avis. On dit beaucoup de bien sur vous, vous savez, vous êtes un homme d'une telle envergure…

- Dans mon travail sans doute. Mais j'ai mes défauts comme tout le monde, le coupa Jack.

- Encore heureux, Jack, sinon vous perdriez de votre charme, et vos défauts sont perçus comme des qualités pour certains, fit Alec, dans un murmure.

Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer, une fois de plus.

- Que raconte-t-on à mon sujet?

- Oh, des tas de choses. Que vous êtes obstiné, autoritaire mais protecteur, dévoué à Torchwood comme seuls les anciens savaient l'être. Que vous êtes vous-même un …ancien.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le Capitaine.

- Que vous avez traversé les âges, et que vous ne pouvez pas mourir, Alec avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec prudence.

Jack se figea. Certes, son immortalité n'était pas un cas à part, mais comment Alec le savait-il ? Seuls les chefs de Torchwood avaient accès à ce genre d'information. Alec devait figurer dans les petits papiers de Sir Allistair Gaynor pour avoir été mis dans la confidence.

- Rassurez-vous, je sais garder un secret, ajouta Alec en lâchant enfin le bras de Jack.

- Ce n'est pas un secret pour mon équipe, ils savent tous.

- Et malgré ça, il…s'attache à vous, Monsieur Jones, il ne devrait pas.

Jack joua le jeu. Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Alec, le dévisageant avec insistance.

- Et pourquoi ça, Alec, n'ai-je pas droit à l'amour ? demanda-t-il faussement contrarié.

- Je…j'ignorais que vous…si vous l'aimez, c'est différent, rétorqua Alec en retirant son bras, prestement.

- Et quand bien même je ne l'aimerais pas, n'aurait-il pas droit au plaisir ? insista Jack, en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Là je reconnais le Capitaine Jack Harkness, fit Alec, soulagé. Vous êtes fait pour ça, c'est certain.

- Je suis fait pour quoi? Continua Jack, en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'Écossais, qui se ratatina sur son siège, le regard rivé sur l'écran, aux abois, dérouté, pris à son propre piège.

- Je suis fait pour quoi ? répéta Jack.

- Pour le plaisir, lâcha-t-il subitement, le plus naturellement possible.

La boucle était bouclée. Jack offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier à son associé. Il effleura de ses lèvres l'oreille de celui-ci, et lui murmura, d'une voix suave et vorace.

- Et vous êtes encore loin du compte, mon cher Alec.

Ce fut alors au tour de Jack d'être pris à son propre jeu. Sans crier gare, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, lèvres contre lèvres. Jack ne bougea pas, question d'honneur. Alec ne bougea pas, question d'envie. L'Écossais fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il embrassa le Capitaine avec audace, lui dévorant les lèvres, la langue, les dents…Une véritable ventouse charnelle. L'homme avait faim à en perdre l'équilibre, sa chaise à roulettes roula, se dérobant sous lui, et Alec tomba le cul par terre. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, un peu trop fort. Tosh accourut, et voulut faire marche arrière quand elle vit Alec planté au sol, la main sur sa chaise. Elle prit sur elle et vint aider le pauvre homme à se relever.

- Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ? lui demanda-t-elle, en riant de concert.

- Il a été foudroyé par le Capitaine, Tosh, lança Jack fièrement.

Une fois debout, Alec agrippa la chaise, la recula sensiblement de Jack et se rassit. Mais il riait encore. La jeune femme fixa Jack, l'œil mauvais, et retourna au labo. Enfin remis de ses émotions, Alec lorgna sur Jack.

- Je vous demande pardon, Jack, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, j'ai apprécié, fit Jack, reprenant leur jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé.

- J'ai apprécié moi aussi. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous êtes avec Ianto.

C'était la première fois qu'Alec prononçait le prénom de Ianto. Jack y vit un encouragement. Jack voyait des encouragements même là où il n'y en avait pas.

- Et vous êtes bien marié, si je ne m'abuse, Claire, c'est bien ça? fit-il , minaudant.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû…corrigea l'Écossais.

- C'est plus fort que moi, c'est mon fardeau. Je suis faible.

- Que devrais-je dire de moi, pesta Alec. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris, vraiment.

- Si vous voulez, je peux prendre la peine de vous expliquer ce qui vous arrive, disons, ce soir, siffla Jack, mielleux.

Alec admira le sourire du Capitaine. Mais se ravisa.

- Et Ianto ?

- Ianto dort chez lui cette nuit.

- Je vois, vous avez besoin d'un doudou pour vous endormir, fit Alec sur un ton qu'il voulut méprisant.

- Si vous n'avez pas le courage d'aller au bout de vos envies, libre à vous, je n'ai jamais forcé personne.

- Je sais bien, reconnut Alec, la voix chancelante.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de refuser l'hospitalité Galloise, Alec, alors si vous changez d'avis, je suis votre homme.

Sur ces mots pleins de promesses, Jack se leva et regagna son bureau, certain du regard ardent qu'Alec posait sur lui, et adoptant pour la peine une allure altière et désinvolte, curieux mélange que Jack avait eu le temps de parfaire durant sa longue vie.

La tempête longtemps ourdie au fond de son âme se déchaîna enfin. Isolé dans sa tour d'ivoire, le regard rivé au mur, tournant le dos à la baie vitrée de son bureau, Jack se détendit avant l'implosion qu'il savait inéluctable. Parfaitement conscient du séisme qu'il venait de déclencher, il ne s'en voulait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'en réjouit. Alec, tout comme Ianto avant lui, avait éprouvé du désir pour le Capitaine, ce dernier avait donc agi en conséquence. Il avait répondu à son attente. Nul ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Il était resté lui-même. Jack avait l'éternité pour lui, devait-il sacrifier son plaisir pour autant ? Certainement pas. Plus maintenant qu'il savait son immortalité incurable. Jack sourit. Comment guérir l'immortalité ? Alec avait envie de lui, cela ne l'engageait à rien. L'homme était racé, d'une corpulence enviable. Et ce baiser, dieu du ciel ! Un volcan sous la glace, se répéta Jack. Il opposa l'ardeur de son homologue écossais à la douceur de Ianto. Les contraires s'attirent toujours et les contraires ont toujours attiré Jack. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'Alec fut décidé à changer d'avis, si vite, malgré la braise qui le consumait, mais il l'espérait fortement. Oui, il avait envie de livrer son corps, sa science des caresses et sa fougue à cet homme qui l'avait si sauvagement excité le temps d'un unique baiser. Cet enthousiasme méritait bien une nuit pour calmer ce feu venu du froid. Il était capable de redescendre sur le champ et renvoyer Tosh chez elle, téléphoner à Ianto pour l'interdire de revenir et montrer à Alec qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de bonhomme. Que ce dernier avait frappé à la bonne porte et qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Lui assurer que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient loin d'être infondées, qu'elles étaient même en deçà de la vérité. Mais une sonnerie de téléphone vint rompre le flot de pensées salaces qui fourmillaient sans fin sous le crâne de Jack.

- Owen, alors où en êtes-vous ? fit-il en décrochant le combiné.

- Jack, on vient de rentrer chez Graham, ton pote de la savane Galloise. C'est mort ici, c'est quoi ce patelin de bouseux, y a rien…

- Owen, je ne t'ai pas envoyé en touriste, vous en êtes où ? glapit Jack, excédé.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de faire ton rabat-joie. On a fait les prélèvements, interrogé deux péquenots qui passaient par là, mais là on va casser la graine avec Gwen et on y retourne. Les marins nous ont conseillé de venir en début d'après-midi, car le matin ils sont surbookés.

Owen lui fit un bref résumé de la situation, il put s'avancer sans trop d'erreurs quant à la densité magnétique des lieux, anormalement élevée, comme il s'en doutait. Mais très peu de poissons hi-fi repêchés sur le lieu-dit du port de Tenby.

- Et la clinique, ils disent quoi là-bas ? demanda Jack.

- Ils disent sûrement des trucs, Jack, mais on n'a pas encore inventé le don d'ubiquité, à moins que tu nous l'aies aussi caché, on y va tout à l'heure, on a passé la matinée sur la route puis sur le port.

Owen était énervé.

- Et tu sais ce que ton pote Graham nous a préparé pour ce midi ? Des truites marinées, tu le crois ? Alors on fait quoi, on mange ou on va brouter la verdure de son jardin ?

Jack éclata de rire. Ces poissons commençaient à l'agacer prodigieusement.

- Tu colles ton portable dessus et si la truite t'appelle, tu peux aller faire la chèvre ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non sérieux, Jack, tu es prêt à perdre les deux meilleurs éléments de ta fine équipe ? Perso, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais tu iras t'expliquer avec le copain de Gwen, ça marche ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance, mange ta truite et remets-toi au boulot, c'est clair ? fit Jack qui se leva subitement en voyant Alec approcher de la porte du bureau. Son cœur s'emballa, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite lui fit mettre un terme à la communication téléphonique.

- Je te rappelle tout à l'heure, et bon appétit, ajouta-t-il en raccrochant rapidement.

Alec frappait à la porte, et Ianto était revenu, il discutait avec Tosh, en mangeant un sandwich. Jack alla ouvrir la porte à Alec, et épia discrètement le jeune homme en bas qui lui tournait le dos. Les choses allaient se corser, se dit-il.

- Jack, voilà le rapport des analyses de Toshiko, ainsi que les conclusions que j'ai pu établir d'après les derniers constats sur notre pêche de ce matin.

Alec lui tendit un lourd dossier rouge, Jack s'en saisit et remercia son collègue.

- Ianto est là, murmura Alec, embarrassé. Jack lui sourit franchement.

- Ianto est toujours là, Alec, fit-il, amusé. Vous voulez me faire la lecture ? ajouta-t-il, voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas. Alec bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles même pour l'oreille fine du Capitaine, puis il tourna les talons.

- De toute façon, je ne bouge pas d'ici…si vous avez besoin de moi, ou de quoi que ce soit, fit Jack, doucement, de peur que sa voix ne portât assez loin pour arriver aux oreilles de Ianto.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, pour le moment, je vous remercie, lui assura Alec en courant presque vers l'escalier.

- Alec !

Jack avait lancé le dossier sur le bureau et était sorti pour le rattraper. Il lui saisit le bras, s'assurant encore que Ianto ne le voyait pas, et lui dit tout bas.

- Je serais ravi de passer la soirée en votre compagnie, je suis un gentleman, j'ai un appétit d'ogre, mais je connais les bonnes manières, vous n'en doutez pas ?

Alec se momifiait à vue d'œil mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas d'un iota le regard bleu du Capitaine.

- J'ai également le goût des bonnes choses, Jack, vous me proposez quoi comme réjouissances, rétorqua-t-il plein d'aplomb.

- Un repas frugal et une recette secrète que vous saurez apprécier en digne esthète que vous êtes.

Alec leva la main, l'avança vers le visage de Jack qui recula immédiatement, il ne tenait pas à de telles effusions publiques, surtout que Ianto venait de se lever et de regarder dans leur direction.

- Pas là, Alec, s'excusa-t-il en lâchant le bras de l'homme.

- Je sais, pas devant Monsieur Jones, je dois aller manger.

L'Écossais descendit l'escalier, Jack tempêta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas besoin de la jalousie de Ianto ni des hésitations d'Alec pour se sentir détestable, comme ce fut le cas au moment où le regard de Ianto croisa le sien. La haine dans ce regard si tendre le frappa comme une fulgurance. Le jeune homme avait compris. Il connaissait son patron sur le bout des doigts. Il disparut sous les pieds de Jack, sans doute pour ranger sa dînette, ricana Jack, qui retourna à son bureau et se concentra sur la lecture du rapport. Tant bien que mal.

Durant l'après-midi, Owen téléphona de nouveau à Jack pour lui annoncer qu'ils seraient de retour, Gwen et lui, avant la fin de la journée. Leur enquête avait pris du temps mais les deux collègues s'étaient débrouillés pour rentrer au bercail avant la tombée de la nuit, dussent-ils pour cela rouler à tombeau ouvert. Owen ne supportait déjà plus cette campagne malodorante et moribonde. Devant l'incrédulité de son chef, Owen affirma qu'ils avaient largement eu le temps de faire le tour de la clinique, du port, des entrepôts, et même du restaurant unique de la région. Car oui, ils avaient eu peur et non ils n'avaient pas touché à leur truite. Jack fut soulagé. Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. Et la prudence de ses employés légitima la confiance totale qu'il avait en eux. Il leur ordonna de rouler doucement et de ne rien oublier de leurs échantillons. Owen promit qu'ils seraient sages et de retour avant que Tosh n'ait enfilé sa nuisette sexy. Jack rit de bon cœur à la vanne douteuse du fringant médecin, qui n'en loupait pas une, même au beau milieu de la brousse.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, Ianto, Alec et Tosh devisaient sur dieu seul savait quoi. Les deux hommes évitant soigneusement tout contact, même visuel, avec Jack. Tosh vint lui tenir compagnie, un court instant, histoire de faire concorder ses réflexions sur les analyses avec les idées du Capitaine sur le sujet. Mais Tosh fit un tour sommaire de la question. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, se dit Jack, qui comprit bien vite la vraie raison de sa présence dans son bureau. Le Capitaine en rut allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

- Jack, tu t'amuses avec Alec, je ne délire pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Jack, un rien taquin.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, tu l'embrassais…

- Non, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi, je te le jure, Tosh ! se défendit Jack, qui avait à moitié raison.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, et Ianto, tu as pensé à lui ?

- Tosh, je ne pense qu'à lui, et tu le sais, tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner sur la façon dont je vis ma vie, occupe-toi de réussir la tienne, et on en reparle !

Tosh se décomposa. Jack eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et souleva Tosh pour l'enlacer mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment. Les larmes brouillaient ses beaux yeux et Jack se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Laisse-moi partir ! hurlait la jeune femme, en pleurs.

- Tosh…Tosh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je t'en prie, Tosh, pardonne-moi. s'excusa le Capitaine en tentant de saisir Tosh qui se débattait comme une lionne.

- Tu es méprisable, Jack.

La fureur dans le regard de Tosh le désarma, il la fixa un moment, meurtri, puis se poussa pour la laisser sortir. Tosh avait raison, elle avait trouvé le mot juste. Jack était méprisable, minable, odieux.

Il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse, ni sa loyauté, encore moins son amitié. Il se détesta. Il regagna son siège et s'y effondra, les yeux rougis par la tristesse et le sang glacé par sa propre ignominie. Il envoya valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, dossiers, encriers, téléphone…faisant table rase de ses douleurs, de sa lassitude, de sa vie exsangue.

Jack fut réveillé par Alec qui frappait à la porte. Il s'était endormi. Quand il regarda sa montre, il paniqua. 20h30. Il se souleva péniblement de sa chaise et alla ouvrir à l'Écossais.

- Jack, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il soucieux. Vous n'avez pas bougé de ce bureau depuis des heures…vous dormiez?

- Vous m'avez vu par la vitre, je dormais oui, fit Jack, lapidaire.

- Tout va bien ? répéta Alec.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Alec ?

- Owen vient d'appeler, ils ont crevé, ils ont pris une chambre je ne sais plus où exactement. Ils seront là demain matin vers 9 heures.

Jack refaisait doucement surface. Il se racla la gorge, jeta un œil vers le Hub central, ne vit pas âme qui vive et s'inquiéta.

- Où sont Tosh et Ianto ?

- Ils sont rentrés chez eux, il est tard, Jack, lui signala l'homme sans émoi.

Jack recouvra ses esprits. Alec était encore là. Mais Jack se déboulonna.

- Alors faîtes comme eux, Alec, bonne nuit. A demain, fit-il en refermant la porte. Alec l'en empêcha en plaquant son bras solide contre la porte. Il avait d'autres projets en tête.

- Et ce repas frugal ? Vous avez oublié ? s'enquit-il, souriant.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais…j'ai changé d'avis. C'est mieux comme ça, croyez-moi, rentrez vous coucher.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez pu dire à Toshiko pour la faire pleurer, mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger entre vous. C'est une femme intelligente, sensible, et vous êtes…

- Le roi des salauds, voilà ce que je suis, Alec.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous une chose pareille ?

- Car c'est la vérité. Vous ne savez rien de moi, Alec, et moins vous en saurez, mieux vous vous sentirez.

Jack saisit fermement le bras d'Alec pour le faire reculer mais l'homme était fort, aussi fort que lui, le bras ne bougea pas.

- Et si, moi, j'ai envie de mieux vous connaître, Jack, si moi, je vous jure de ne pas pleurer…insista Alec. Je sais que je ne perdrai pas au change.

- Vous aimez l'emballage, et vous n'êtes pas le premier père de famille qui oublierait femme et enfant pour s'amuser avec cet emballage, mais à l'intérieur, Alec, à l'intérieur, tout y est vicié, infâme, abject !

**PGN-13.**

Le regard assassin de Jack transperça le corps de l'homme. Sa détresse abyssale ébranla l'assurance de l'Écossais. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre si facilement. Il poussa violement la porte contre le mur et s'avança vers Jack. Il caressa la joue du Capitaine, souligna de ses doigts le tracé de ses lèvres, obligeant Jack à les entrouvrir légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement, sensuellement, longuement. Un baiser voluptueux qui contrastait avec celui, plus bestial de ce matin. Jack se laissait faire, démuni, soumis, presque surpris d'être ainsi à la merci de quelqu'un, cette sensation était nouvelle pour lui, mais incroyablement agréable. Alec ne déméritait pas pour un homme marié et père de famille. Jack ignorait s'il fut son premier partenaire masculin, mais il envia Madame McNeil d'avoir un époux, certes volage, mais terriblement doué pour le plaisir. La langue avide de l'homme n'en finissait pas d'explorer, toujours avec une étonnante douceur, tous les recoins de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, puis de son cou, de son oreille. Alec continuait de lui lécher la moindre parcelle de peau, et ses mains commencèrent un manège expérimenté de caresses et de griffures timides. Jack sentit ses bretelles tomber, sa chemise s'ouvrir. Il fermait les yeux, abandonné. Des mains chaudes se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt, massant langoureusement ses muscles tendus, caressant encore et encore. Alec revint prendre possession de sa bouche, et dans un nouveau baiser fébrile, il ôta à Jack toute résistance. Celui -ci ouvrit enfin les yeux et défit la cravate d'Alec, il déboutonna sa chemise noire, et enlaça l'homme tout contre lui.

Mais quand ils mirent un terme à leur baiser, pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack desserra son étreinte.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est que vous voulez, Alec?

- Comment, vous en doutez encore ? lui susurra l'homme en agrippant la ceinture de l'autre. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'en avez pas aussi envie que moi, je sens quelque chose qui vous trahit, continua-t-il en débouclant le lien de cuir.

Jack saisit la main impatiente, et le repoussa un peu pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pas ici…

- Où ?

- Pas au Hub. A votre hôtel, je préfère, avoua Jack, repensant à la nuit passée avec ce pauvre Ianto.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne pourrais plus attendre, c'est tout de suite ou…jamais, Jack.

Alec reprit sans attendre ses caresses sous le tee-shirt, et n'oublia pas de défaire complètement la ceinture.

- Alors, c'est tout de suite, soupira Jack, victime de ses sens exacerbés par le talent novateur et persuasif de son partenaire. Galvanisé par l'abandon du Capitaine, Alec le plaqua contre le mur et le couvant du regard - un regard pénétrant, conquérant, embrasé - il fit glisser sa main sur une partie stratégique de l'anatomie déjà vigoureuse de Jack et la caressa délicatement, épiant chacune des réactions de l'autre, pour ne rien rater du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Jack ferma les yeux, il avait compris que cet homme allait le posséder, ici même, dans son bureau, debout, et sentant les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, il accepta son sort, à sa grande surprise.

Jack apporta les deux tasses de thé noir sur la petite table près du canapé. Alec se servit, en le remerciant. Il but une gorgée. Jack s'installa à côté de lui, et se renversa contre le dossier. Alec avait remis son pantalon et sa chemise, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. Jack, en tee-shirt, l'observait. Alec avait tenu les rênes de leurs ébats, il l'avait dominé, apprivoisé, comblé. Cet homme était de la race des prédateurs. Jack n'était guère habitué à laisser ses amants prendre le dessus sur lui, mais il s'était soumis aux exigences de l'Écossais. Comme s'il pensait se dédouaner de ses actes, se positionner ainsi en « proie » l'aidait à minimiser ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Alec. Ianto comprendrait peut-être, espérait-il, sans vraiment y croire. Alec se renversa à son tour contre le dossier, après avoir reposé sa tasse. Sans le regarder, il lui demanda.

- Alors ?

Jack le fixa, désarçonné.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai été comment ?

Jack se redressa, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Vous voulez une note ? fit-il amèrement.

Alec partit dans un grand rire et lui caressa le dos, avant de se redresser lui aussi.

- Je plaisantais, Jack. Je sais que j'ai été à la hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Je veux dire que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Jack en s'agitant pour éviter le contact de la main sur son dos.

Alec cessa ses caresses. Mais il vint frôler la joue de Jack en approchant son visage contre le sien.

- Vous en aviez besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

- On en a tous besoin, rétorqua Jack, et j'en ai tout le temps besoin.

- Je ne parlais pas de sexe. Je vous parle d'abandon, de lâcher prise une fois de temps en temps. De vous laisser guider. C'est ce que vous avez fait et je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

Jack fut abasourdi. Comment le savait-il ? Ce n'était certainement pas écrit noir sur blanc dans les archives de Torchwood. Alec continua.

- Vous avez l'air surpris. Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier à comprendre. Un homme qui a l'éternité devant lui est forcément un homme las, courbé par le temps et les douleurs. Les pertes et les sacrifices. Vous êtes un homme seul, Jack, et vous le resterez pour toujours.

Jack tremblait, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait agi en « proie ». Alec l'avait percé à jour. Et il ne le connaissait pas.

- Je l'ai senti dès que je vous ai vu. J'ai été désolé pour vous, quand j'ai posé les yeux sur vous la première fois, de vous voir si séduisant, terriblement attirant, cela ne doit qu'aggraver votre tourment. Les gens vous aiment, vous désirent, mais ils ne font que passer, quelque soit la valeur de leurs sentiments à votre égard, ils prennent de vous ce qu'ils veulent et vous laissent seul. Votre beauté vous dessert, Jack, et comble de misère, elle ne vous quittera pas. Vous condamnant à une solitude certaine pour toujours. Je ne vous envie pas. Je suis désolé, Jack.

Les larmes perlaient sans retenue sur les joues du Capitaine. Il avait baissé la tête mais chaque mot le foudroyait tellement ils résonnaient fort dans son cœur. Alec passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et répéta:

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça, seulement maintenant, parvint-il à dire en essuyant ses yeux rougis.

- Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose si je vous l'avais dit plus tôt ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Jack. J'aurais empêché ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas de compassion.

- Vous vous trompez, Jack, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un samaritain. Croyez-moi. J'ai eu envie de vous dès que je vous ai vu. Faut croire que je suis aussi faible que vous, avoua Alec, en souriant.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai trouvé personne à qui me confier. Soupira Jack, toujours tremblant.

- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un Jack. Je vous écoute.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Non, il est tard, vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous coucher.

- Pas question. Alec prit le visage du Capitaine dans ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder, laissez-vous aller, parlez-moi, insista-t-il.

Il embrassa Jack, chastement.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? murmura le Capitaine.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'offrir, répondit Alec, en séchant ses larmes avec ses mains.

- Non, je suis désolé, rentrez vous coucher. Nous n'aurions jamais dû…

Alec était tenace. Il saisit Jack par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

- Bon sang, qu'avez-vous à perdre, Jack, je suis un membre de Torchwood, appelé à diriger l'Institut après le départ de mon chef. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.

- Pourquoi insistez-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? s'énerva Jack.

- Vous m'avez donné votre corps, donnez-moi votre cœur! fit Alec en le relâchant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui me trouble chez vous, ce qui m'obsède ainsi depuis notre rencontre. Partager vos doutes, vos angoisses, votre solitude, Jack.

- Personne ne peut partager ma solitude, Alec, ce que vous dîtes là n'a aucun sens ! Tempêta Jack.

- Je ne vous lâcherai pas, et vous le savez.

Jack respira profondément afin de calmer les spasmes qui le faisaient encore frissonner. Il vissa son regard à celui d'Alec, et se résigna.

- D'accord. Je vais tout vous dire.

Alec sourit, généreusement, chaleureusement, et lui fit face en lui prenant les mains.

- Je vous écoute.

Jack lui raconta tout. Comment il était devenu immortel alors qu'il ne vivait à l'époque de menues escroqueries en tous genres, sa rencontre avec le Docteur et Rose, la fin du monde qu'ils avaient évitée ensemble, son enfance dans la péninsule de Boeshen. John Hart qui avait fait remonter à la surface ses pires cauchemars d'enfance. Gray, son jeune frère qu'il avait perdu en pleine invasion barbare. Gray, à qui il devait la première de ses pensées chaque jour que le destin lui faisait vivre. La mort de son père, l'affliction de sa mère. La mutinerie de sa propre équipe, la trahison de Ianto, la rage d'Owen qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le sacrifier, à sacrifier l'humanité entière, pour l'amour perdu d'une seule femme. Les souvenirs le submergeaient, la douleur, invasive, permanente, la détresse, geôlière de son âme pour toujours. Ses mariages ratés. Le vide de son existence. Le néant de tout son être. La colère. L'incompréhension. La malédiction d'une vie sans fin, d'une vie sans fonds, d'une vie sans personne.

Jack eut le sentiment qu'il vidait son âme, que rien ne pouvait empêcher le flot incessant, tourmenté, dévastateur, des pires périodes de ses vies de déferler en saccades rageuses, prenant racine dans ses entrailles et les déchirant littéralement à mesure qu'elles sortaient de sa bouche. Un coup de lame pour chaque passage entre ses tripes et ses dents serrées. Alec, les yeux plissés, le visage défait, les mains cramponnées à celles de Jack, ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois durant sa longue, très longue confession. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Comme s'il absorbait les douleurs de l'autre, comme s'il les vivait, comme s'il parvenait après tout à partager la solitude du Capitaine.

C'était la première fois que Jack se sentit écouté, depuis qu'il avait appris par le Docteur, le sort que la pauvre et innocente Rose lui avait involontairement infligé. Il ne contrôlait plus rien de ses émotions les plus intimes, il se livrait à cœur ouvert à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais qui semblait le comprendre, et même plus, le soutenir sans le plaindre, le secourir sans le sauver. Le posséder.

Un long silence suivit le récit lourd de Jack. Alec gardait encore ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne dit rien. Jack ne sollicitait absolument aucune réaction de sa part. Il ne voulut aucune pitié. Libéré, apaisé, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, à cet instant précis. Alec la lui donna, sans réserve. Une accolade franche et chaleureuse. Puis, prenant son pardessus sous le bras, il se leva, lui sourit timidement.

- A demain, Jack, dit-il doucement. Et merci.

Alec quitta le Hub, laissant Jack seul, mais bizarrement heureux de l'être depuis trop, bien trop longtemps.


	3. Confessions et pardons

**CHAPITRE 3/FIN**

**- Jack? Jack? **

**Le Capitaine s'était endormi sur le sofa. A peiné arrivé, Ianto le chercha, en criant son nom assez fort pour que même les weevils puissent l'entendre depuis les sous-sols. Jack émergea lentement.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça ? **

**Ianto se précipita sur lui. Jack esquissa un sourire de contentement, il bomba le torse, comme un gorille qui paraderait devant sa belle, et s'attendit à recevoir les lèvres sucrées de son subalterne d'une seconde à l'autre. Le Capitaine déchanta. Ianto s'assit près de lui, le visage anxieux, les lèvres - sucrées- pincées, les mains tremblantes.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ianto, tu me fais peur !**

**- C'est Gwen, elle rentre là avec Owen, mais elle a passé la nuit à se gratter les bras jusqu'au sang. Elle a peut-être été contaminée… Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, expliqua Ianto, vraiment inquiet.**

**Jack n'était pas totalement synchrone avec l'angoisse, légitime, du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire désarçonna passablement ce dernier.**

**- Et pourquoi t'ont-ils téléphoné, je veux dire, pourquoi à toi ? Depuis quand es-tu le chef de Torchwood ? **

**Ianto lui jeta un œil noir.**

**- Tu es sur messagerie depuis hier.**

**- Quoi ? s'étonna Jack, en se levant pour fouiller ses poches. Pas de téléphone. Les souvenirs refirent alors surface, en même temps que Jack se changeait en pivoine. Son portable était sans doute resté sur son bureau. Il monta le chercher. Ianto le regarda, perplexe. Son chef ne tarda pas à redescendre, penaud. Plus de portable. Mais où avait-il bien pu l'égarer ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, Ianto le fixait, Jack évita son regard. Il rassembla ses esprits et demanda à Ianto de lui passer son téléphone.**

**- Un peu de café ne serait pas de refus, Ianto, je crois qu'on va en avoir drôlement besoin, fit-il en s'éloignant pour appeler Gwen.**

**Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, mais Jack jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'alarmer. De temps à autre, il guettait le jeune homme qui s'affairait consciencieusement autour de sa machine magique. Il ne le regardait pas. Mais Jack ne décela aucune colère, aucune peine sur le beau visage de Ianto. Sensible et à fleur de peau, le jeune homme surmontait son angoisse pour Gwen en s'occupant les mains et l'esprit. Jack se demanda si Ianto avait compris pour lui et Alec…**

**- Non, Gwen, inutile de paniquer, si tu as suivi les consignes de sécurité, il n'y a aucun risque, c'est sans doute psychosomatique…la rassura-t-il par téléphone.**

**- Tu me fais bien rire, Jack - Owen avait pris la relève - qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es médecin ? Tu t'es déjà demandé s'il existait des choses qui échappaient à ton immense savoir? Glapit le jeune docteur.**

**Jack tenta de le calmer, en vain. Owen continuait de l'invectiver furieusement.**

**- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer et on en parlera d'homme à homme, ok ?**

**Jack coupa la communication, l'angoisse le gagnait peu à peu. Et si Owen avait raison ? Il frémit à la seule idée de savoir Gwen en danger, par sa faute. Ianto remplissait une tasse de café.**

**- Jack, que disent les derniers compte-rendu des patients ? Pas d'aggravation durant la nuit ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui, la tasse de café dans la main.**

**Il la tendit à Jack.**

**Ce dernier remercia Ianto, prit la tasse, puis la posa à côté de l'ordinateur central, qu'il n'avait pas consulté depuis le départ d'Alec, et encore moins avant. Il se courba, rattrapé par la honte. Il avait failli à son devoir de chef. La soirée avait été si intense, si usante pour ses nerfs, son corps avait enfin accusé le coup, malgré la grâce de son nouvel amant, malgré toute sa douceur. Jack se sentait libéré mais étrangement encore plus lourd depuis qu'il s'était confié à Alec. Ianto sentit le désarroi de son patron.**

**- Jack, tu vas bien ? **

**- Oui, j'ai juste un peu trop dormi, tu sais que ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire le loir, plaisanta-t-il.**

**- Vous avez dû travailler tard, hier soir…lâcha le jeune homme sans sourciller.**

**Jack leva les yeux sur lui. Savait-il ? Cependant, heure n'était pas aux explications. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et ordonna à Ianto d'appeler Tosh pour qu'elle ne traînât pas au lit. Le jeune obéit, en bon petit soldat. Jack se mit immédiatement en contact avec la clinique de Tenby et l'hôpital de Lancaster.**

**Et prit instamment connaissance des derniers évènements survenus durant la nuit. **

**9h25. La réunion dans la salle de conférence pouvait commencer. Tout le monde était présent. Gwen, un bandage autour de chaque avant-bras, ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, plus par angoisse que par douleur. L'envie de se gratter persistait mais elle craignait surtout une possible complication. Owen, à peine calmé, était assis à ses côtés, le bras posé autour des épaules de la jeune femme, le visage fermé. Alec, assis à la gauche du Capitaine, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur les genoux, flegmatique au possible. Ianto en face de Jack, impassible. Tosh à côté de lui, le regard baissé, les mains harcelant ses cheveux noirs. Jack fit appel à son autorité naturelle, pour apaiser ce climat de tensions et de discordes sourdes.**

**- Je vous fais part des derniers faits. Aucune aggravation notable chez les patients de Lancaster. Certains ont même vu leurs symptômes diminuer. Rien n'indique que leur santé est menacée, à plus ou moins long terme. Nous n'avons peut-être affaire qu'à une simple affection cutanée bénigne…**

**- Tu crois ça, pesta Owen, et le mort de l'autre nuit, tu en fais quoi ?**

**- Si tu me laisses parler, je pourrais te répondre, Owen, tonna Jack, cinglant.**

**- Pas la peine, Gwen est en danger, quoi que tu dises je suis certain de ce que j'avance, continua Owen sans se démonter.**

**- Owen, fit Gwen, gênée.**

**- Quoi, qui est le médecin ici, moi ou Jack ?**

**- Owen ! Je ne suis pas médecin mais je suis encore ton chef, c'est clair ? **

**Le jeune médecin serra les dents, pour s'empêcher de répondre quelque chose qui le renverrait directement chez lui.**

**- Le malade de l'autre nuit est mort. Soit. Mais aucun autre cas n'a été signalé à Tenby, que je sache ? reprit Jack, plus calmement.**

**Owen revint à la charge.**

**- Et Gwen, elle ne compte pas ? **

**- Gwen n'est pas contaminée ! Dans quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? **

**- Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ?**

**- Ça ! fit Jack, brandissant une feuille de papier. J'ai les résultats de l'autopsie de John Rhys-Lloyd, le patient décédé de Lancaster. Il n'est pas mort de ce que tu crois. Il a fait une réaction allergique. Rupture d'anévrisme. **

**Jack lança la feuille à Owen, qui s'en saisit nerveusement. Il accorda au médecin un instant pour lire le document officiel.**

**- Tu es rassuré ? **

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive alors, Jack, demanda Gwen, adoucie par la nouvelle.**

**- Tu iras te faire examiner à l'hôpital dès que la réunion sera terminée, d'accord ? lui dit Jack, gentiment.**

**La jeune femme hocha la tête.**

**- Bien, je continue. Sir Allistair Gaynor m'a envoyé ses toutes dernières analyses, il semblerait que les eaux aux larges des côtes écossaises se délestent progressivement de leur charge magnétique.**

**Jack osa un regard vers Alec, qui l'autorisa à continuer.**

**- Voilà pour les bonnes nouvelles.**

**Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Jack. Il s'y attendait. Il soutint pour la première fois de la journée le regard triste de Tosh. **

**- J'ignore comment, mais on trouvera. Ces poissons sont arrivés par la faille. Notre faille, ici, à Cardiff.**

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Alec prit enfin la parole.**

**- Absolument, répondit le Capitaine sans le regarder. J'ignore donc comment on a pu passer à côté de ce pic, mais on règlera ce manquement impardonnable plus tard. Vous aviez tort, Alec, continua Jack, toujours en évitant le regard de l'homme, ces bestioles ont une boussole interne, et elle leur indique le chemin de la maison. Celle-ci ne se trouve pas si loin de nous. C'est notre seul avantage. L'inconvénient majeur est que leur maison c'est ici, à Torchwood. **

**- Quoi ? firent Owen et Tosh en même temps.**

**- Vous êtes sûr, Jack, répéta Alec, incrédule.**

**- Voyez par vous-même, leur dit Jack en leur faisant circuler les dossiers. Ils sont venus par la faille, se sont retrouvés par je ne sais quel prodige en Écosse et cherchent à présent à rentrer chez eux, toujours par la faille. Il s'agit donc de les mener à nous, mais hors de question d'en oublier un seul en route. Quelqu'un est volontaire pour faire l'appel ? demanda Jack afin de dédramatiser la situation.**

**- Comment faire ? On ne sait pas comment activer la faille sans faire éclater une nouvelle apocalypse, et encore moins nager après tous les poissons survoltés qu'il peut y avoir un peu partout, raisonna Tosh.**

**- C'est exact. C'est pour ça que nous allons attendre qu'ils viennent à nous. On avisera à ce moment là.**

**- En gros, tu ne sais pas du tout quoi faire ? fit Owen toujours aussi sardonique. **

**- Je sais seulement qu'il est inutile de s'alarmer, et c'est le principal, tu ne crois pas, Owen ? Nous n'aurons plus à attendre bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas Tosh ? demanda Jack en lui décochant un sourire empli de pardon. Mais la jeune femme confirma sans considérer cette tentative de réconciliation une seule seconde.**

**- En effet, selon mes calculs, La Baie de Cardiff est déjà concernée depuis hier. Le phénomène devrait logiquement prendre de l'ampleur au cours de la journée.**

**- Bien, la réunion est terminée. Owen, tu accompagnes Gwen se faire examiner. Tosh, tu te concentres sur l'heure la plus précise possible quant à la visite de nos invités. Alec, si vous voulez bien l'assister pour accélérer les calculs?**

**- Avec plaisir, Jack.**

**- Ianto…**

**- Jack ? **

**- Tu viens avec moi.**

**Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle pour se mettre au travail. Une fois en bas, Tosh regagna son poste habituel, suivie par Alec, qui lança un sourire confiant vers Jack avant de s'installer à côté de l'informaticienne.**

**Owen et Gwen piaffaient d'impatience, ils voulaient être fixés au plus vite sur le mal étrange dont souffrait la jeune femme. Ils partirent sur le champ.**

**Jack monta dans son bureau, Ianto lui emboîtant le pas. Une fois assis, il demanda au jeune homme de fermer la porte et de venir s'installer en face de lui. Le visage du jeune Gallois ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion particulière, seul un léger plissement des yeux trahissait son malaise, si malaise il y avait car Jack connaissait son Ianto par cœur, il avait souvent les yeux plissés, mais la raison de ce tic pouvait varier selon son humeur.**

**- Tu es partant pour une partie de pêche, annonça Jack, tout sourire. Rien que toi et moi !**

**Ianto ne changea pas d'expression.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**Jack se sentit vaciller. Brave et fidèle Ianto, s'il savait le dixième de ce que Jack avait osé faire la nuit passée, en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit d'avant. Il avait le sentiment vil de l'avoir trahi. Il se sentait sale, déshonoré. Un besoin brutal de tout lui dire le traversa tout entier. Mais le regard vide sur lui le freina instantanément. Jack repensa à sa proposition.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, mais je te l'avais promis.**

**- Tu marques un point. Personne n'est aussi fort que toi pour faire des promesses, fit Ianto entre ses dents.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que je ne tiens pas mes promesses ?**

**- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. **

**- Ianto, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de tes sous-entendus ! ragea le Capitaine, qui excellait dans la manière de retourner toute situation foireuse à son avantage. Culpabiliser l'autre pour ne pas à avoir à s'expliquer franchement, il détestait avoir recours à ce stratagème infâme**__**mais il ne put s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, à cet instant précis. **

**- Excuse-moi, Jack.**

**- Non, tout mais pas ça, supplia Jack, n'inverse pas la vapeur, Ianto, je t'en prie, se dit-il. **

**Une vague ourlée de rancoeur et de honte envahit le Capitaine. Il aurait préféré de la colère, de la haine, pire, du mépris dans l'attitude du jeune homme, mais au lieu de ça, celui-ci implorait sa clémence. Il ne s'y était pas préparé, pas encore. Jack se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, près de Ianto.**

**- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon, je suis un peu à cran, ces temps-ci…tu m'excuses ?**

**- Si tu me dis ce que tu as dit à Tosh hier pour la faire pleurer, répliqua Ianto, imperturbable.**

**- En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est entre elle et moi, grommela Jack.**

**- Parfait.**

**Le jeune homme se leva et sortit du bureau sans autre forme de procès. Jack, interdit, mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il descendit en trombe au Hub, aperçut Ianto qui rangeait, encore, sa dînette, et houspilla haut et fort son jeune employé indiscipliné.**

**- Ianto, ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec le boss, que tu peux te permettre des libertés que tes camarades n'ont pas ! **

**Conscient que tous les yeux présents dans le Hub étaient posés sur lui, Jack, fier comme Bartabas, acheva sa sentence.**

**- Sache que ce n'est pas un passe-droit. Tu restes à mes ordres, quoi qu'il advienne, c'est compris ?**

**Alec, stupéfait, le toisa avec timidité. Tosh, tête mi-baissée, lorgnait vers lui par-dessus ses lunettes. Mais, à la grande surprise du Capitaine, Ianto souriait. Quoi ? Quelle impudence ! Et Jack ne fut pas au bout de ses peines.**

**Le jeune homme abandonna sa vaisselle, ou son rangement, peu importe, et s'approcha de son patron. Ce dernier emprisonna ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance respectable. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ianto adressa un regard équivoque à Tosh et Alec, puis se rua sur Jack pour l'embrasser sauvagement. En pleine confusion des sens, Jack crut entendre quelqu'un applaudir. Tosh ? Sûrement pas Alec ? Mais l'excitation s'empara de lui, il sortit ses mains et serra le jeune animal contre lui.**

**Quand ils eurent terminé leur « explication », Ianto demanda, d'une voix aussi porteuse que celle de son chef.**

**- A ce propos, c'est quand qu'on remet ça ?**

**Émoustillé au plus haut point, Jack rit bruyamment, libérant le corps chaud du Gallois, il croisa alors le regard confondu de l'Écossais et son sourire s'envola.**

**- Au boulot, fit-il soudain sérieux. Il quitta le Hub central et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Ianto le rattrapa de justesse avant que la porte ne se referme. **

**- Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ? fit-il essoufflé.**

**Jack lui sourit de toutes ses dents.**

**- Tu ne m'as pas pardonné, alors pas de bonne prêche, pas de pêche ! fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Pense à me la faire dire à Owen, celle-là, il va adorer. **

**Et la porte se referma sur un Jack hilare, et content de lui. Mais une fois seul dans l'étroit vestibule, le Capitaine n'en menait pas large. Il avait ouvertement provoqué Alec, l'homme qui lui avait offert son écoute attentive et respectueuse. L'homme qui l'avait mené sans effort à se livrer, corps et âme. Chose qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir vivre, et qu'il avait vécue sans modération aucune. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre, en clamant ses coucheries avec Ianto, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, ni d**_**'**_**Alec, ni de sa domination. Jack Harkness était le chef de la meute, et il en serait toujours ainsi. Une simple défaillance comme tous les grands hommes peuvent subir, exceptionnellement, et Alec avait eu la chance de se trouver là, rien de plus. Et Ianto. Sans lui demander son accord, Jack avait officialisé sa relation avec le jeune homme. Pour se pavaner. Pour le simple plaisir de le voir se rabougrir devant les autres. Par pure vanité. Heureusement pour lui, je jeune Gallois l'avait rembarré avec pertinence et délice. Il ne cesserait de le surprendre. Un autre de ses innombrables charmes, admit Jack. **

**Quand il sortit sur les docks, Jack inspira longuement l'air frais et neuf de la place, puis s'en fut, satisfait, du moins rassuré, ou simplement apaisé, faire un tour du côté de la Baie. **

**En passant non loin du Mermaid Quay, là où vivait Owen, Jack repensa au médecin tempétueux avec tendresse. Le jeune homme ne l'épargnait jamais, il ne lui accordait aucune faiblesse. Il n'excusait aucun écart de conduite de la part de son patron, comme si Jack devait en permanence réaffirmer son statut de chef. Le jeune docteur était parfois injuste avec lui, parfois même méprisant, mais rien ne pouvait entacher la profonde estime que Jack lui vouait. Owen était droit, franc, efficace et malheureux. Jack savait interpréter chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses phrases, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Owen souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Jack le voyait. Jack le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Jack aimait Owen, et tant pis si ce dernier le détestait. Il n'avait pas le droit de forcer qui que ce soit à l'aimer, il se contenterait de son respect eu égard à son grade hiérarchique de chef au sein de Torchwood. Du moment qu'il suivait ses ordres, Jack n'avait rien à lui reprocher.**

**Il longea le quai, se demandant pourquoi il se mettait à penser à Owen. Leur altercation de tout à l'heure, sans doute, et Jack regretta de ne pas avoir été plus souple, comme le lui avait conseillé Alec, la veille, avec le jeune homme, qui angoissait, et c'était normal pour la santé de Gwen. Lui-même s'en était inquiété au delà du possible. Mais il ne devait surtout pas exprimer ses craintes, condamné à tout garder pour lui, le meilleur comme le pire. **

**Un lourd fardeau que l'Écossais avait accepté de partager avec lui le temps d'un soir, et cela avait fait**__**tellement de bien à Jack. Il devrait le remercier pour l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, même si les motivations de l'homme restaient nébuleuses pour le Capitaine. Quelle importance, après tout, Alec l'avait aimé, il ne s'était pas seulement servi, comme il dit à Jack, en évoquant les amants de celui-ci, qui prennent ce qu'ils veulent de lui, pour le laisser ensuite seul, non, Alec ne s'était pas « servi » , il avait partagé son plaisir puis sa détresse. Jack eut le cœur gros. Il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer en aguichant Ianto, Alec ne le méritait pas. Jack s'en excuserait.**

**Le barrage du Mermaid Quay lui fit ralentir le pas. Jack se pencha, et fut saisi d'une idée lumineuse qui lui arracha un sourire bienvenu et réjoui.**

**Il fit demi-tour et alla chercher le SUV. Il devait se rendre en ville et parlementer avec les autorités compétentes, pour pouvoir enfin régler cette histoire de poissons.**

**Vers 11h du matin, Jack fut de retour au Hub. Toute sa fine équipe était là. Tosh, le nez collé sur son ordinateur, Alec imprimant des kilomètres de paperasse. Ianto au téléphone, sans doute en train de commander leur pitance du midi. Mais il ne vit pas Gwen, ni Owen, il les entendit seulement. Dans l'aire du médecin, au labo. Quand ce dernier aperçut Jack, il l'interpella violemment.**

**- Hey, Jack, aboya Owen en courant vers son chef, tu ne connais pas la dernière, toi qui sais tout ? **

**Le jeune homme le brava rageusement en se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Owen? Demanda Jack, le plus calmement possible.**

**- Devines de quoi souffre Gwen… tu dois le savoir, allez, on t'écoute!**

**Effectivement tous l'écoutaient, dans un silence religieux.**

**- Comment le saurais-je, dit Jack, d'une voix neutre. Il ne tenait pas à donner du grain à moudre au moulin déchaîné du médecin.**

**- Tu ne sais pas, vraiment, et bien figure-toi que moi non plus, pas la moindre idée, mais ça ne remet pas en cause mes compétences de grand médecin, non Jack, car personne, je dis bien personne à l'hôpital n'a su dire ce qu'elle avait ! Affection cutanée proche de l'eczéma de contact mais agrémentée de symptômes inconnus. Alors on fait quoi pour la soigner ? **

**Owen avait craché son venin, le visage transformé par la haine, ou la peur, ou bien les deux.**

**Jack observa Gwen assise sur la table d'auscultation, elle lui souriait faiblement. Elle avait peur.**

**- Tu sais soigner un eczéma de contact, Owen ? fit Jack, toujours calmement. Alors tu te sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**

**Le Capitaine amorça un demi-tour mais Owen le rattrapa par le bras.**

**- Tu te fous de qui, Capitaine Jack Harkness, ou qui que tu sois en vérité ? Tu te prends pour Dieu ? Tu nous envoies direct dans la fosse aux lions en nous assurant que les fauves sont végétariens ! Tu te fous totalement de ce qui peut nous arriver…**

**- C'est faux ! se défendit Jack, en braquant un doigt sur Owen. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour vous. Te souviens-tu, ne serait-ce d'une seule fois où tu m'aies demandé ce que je ressens ? Non, car tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Pas plus que vous autres. Jamais ! **

**Le visage de Jack devint dur, glacial, effrayant. Owen le toisait toujours mais sa colère le quittait peu à peu, remplacée par une soudaine incompréhension.**

**- Alors écoute-moi bien, Owen Harper, je vais te dire ce que je ressens pour chacun de vous. J'ai de l'estime pour vous. Du respect. De la tendresse. De la compassion. Je vous aime tous, et je donnerais tout, tu m'entends, tout ce que j'ai pour vous épargner le moindre risque. A chaque nouvelle mission, je tremble pour vous, j'angoisse de perdre l'un de vous, j'ai peur pour vous. Tu crois que ce ne sont que des mots ? Tu as tort. Hier, au téléphone, quand tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas plus que ça de bouffer cette putain de truite mais qu'il faudrait juste que je m'explique avec le copain de Gwen…que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti ? Car tes boutades, je les connais, elles font partie d'Owen, et elles te trahissent, malgré toi, et si ta vie ne vaut rien pour toi, elle compte à mes yeux plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je suis responsable de vous dans le boulot, mais je t'en conjure, Owen Harper, ne me mets pas ta détresse sur le dos, j'en ai assez de la mienne. Et je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour toi, en dehors d'ici, sauf si tu me le demandes, mais tu ne le fais jamais, alors quoi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? **

**Jack rivait ses yeux sur ceux du médecin, qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre petit doigt. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendit dans tout le Hub provenaient uniquement des machines, des ordinateurs, des ondes électriques qui ronronnaient, indifférents aux suppliques déchirantes du Capitaine. Celui-ci baissa son doigt accusateur, et reprit, avec calme.**

**- Donc, je te le répète, Owen, tu soignes Gwen pour son eczéma et tu gardes ta haine pour toi, comme je garde ma colère pour moi. C'est d'accord ?**

**Owen hocha la tête, Jack discerna un léger tremblement de paupières sur le visage du jeune homme, qui s'empressa de disparaître dans le labo.**

**Jack regarda l'assistance, vit le sourire d'Alec, celui de Tosh, l'air goguenard de Ianto et quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Il s'enferma dans son bureau. Il avait bien agi. Il était certain de ne pas regretter un jour ce qu'il venait de confier à son équipe. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de connaître ses sentiments à leur égard, pas même Ianto, il se sentit soulagé de l'avoir fait. Bien qu'incapable de dire pourquoi, il savait que cela n'endiguerait en rien son autorité au sein de l'équipe. Il lui fallait constamment canaliser les humeurs de chacun et il réalisait enfin l'effort qu'il devait fournir en permanence pour y parvenir sans trop de casse. Jack était fatigué, fourbu. Dépassé par son sort peu enviable de chef, de détenteur ad vitam æternam des plus grandes solutions aux plus grands problèmes. Pour le bien de l'Humanité, qui ne l'avait jamais remercié. Quel destin !**

**On frappa à sa porte. Jack retourna son siège pour voir qui venait encore le déranger. Tosh.**

**Il alla lui ouvrir la porte. Trop de questions dans sa tête pour se souvenir de l'effroyable coup de poignard qu'il lui avait planté dans le cœur, le jour d'avant. Tosh lui souriait, puis elle l'enlaça dans ses bras fragiles et délicats. Jack ne comprenait pas cet élan soudain de tendresse.**

**- Merci, pour ce que tu viens de dire et pardon pour hier, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le visage de Jack.**

**- Non, Tosh, c'est moi qui te demande pardon pour hier, j'ai été odieux de te dire une telle méchanceté, je ne le pensais pas, tu sais...**

**- Alec m'a tout dit, le coupa-t-elle.**

**Jack recula, la saisit par les bras et la regarda, intrigué.**

**- Alec ? Mais tu parles de quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.**

**- Tu t'es confié à lui, hier, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a raconté ce que tu vivais depuis tout ce temps, et je réalise que tu as raison, personne ici ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir ce qu'était ta vie, en dehors de Torchwood. Je m'en veux, Jack, je ne savais pas à quel point…**

**- C'est bon, Tosh, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je t'assure, dit-il en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.**

**- Merci, Jack. Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et celle de ma mère. Tu m'as ouvert les bras, et je ne t'ai pas remercié, je suis désolée, Jack, fit-elle en pleurant sur l'épaule du Capitaine.**

**Jack lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et réprima un sanglot.**

**- Si, Tosh, tu m'as remercié, en travaillant pour moi, tu n'as pas idée de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir.**

**Tosh releva son doux visage humide et hocha la tête.**

**- Tu es si bon, pardonne-m…Tosh ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, les larmes et les soubresauts la submergèrent de plus belle.**

**- Ça va aller, Tosh, tout va bien, soupira Jack, tout va bien…**

**Quand les pizzas furent livrées, Jack alla rejoindre les autres pour manger. Ils étaient tous à table, Owen discutait avec Gwen, dont les avant-bras étaient badigeonnés de crème, Tosh lui sourit puis reprit sa discussion avec Alec. Que lui racontait-il encore ? Seul Ianto manquait à l'appel. Jack s'installa à sa place, et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Owen saisit l'opportunité.**

**- Il est allé payer le solde du mois au livreur, Jack. Ne panique pas, il va revenir, dit-il en souriant timidement à son patron. Jack lui répondit qu'il ne paniquait pas, car il savait pertinemment que Ianto revenait toujours.**

**La glace fut rompue, les rires et les discussions couvrirent bientôt le bruit des assiettes et des couverts.**

**Après le déjeuner, Toute l'équipe se remit au travail. Jack relisait les derniers compte-rendus de Toshiko et Alec, quand Owen vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa. Le jeune homme était hésitant, nerveux.**

**- Jack, je voulais te dire…commença-t-il.**

**- Si tu viens pour t'excuser, je t'arrête tout de suite, Owen, fit Jack en refermant le dossier. On connaît tous des moments de doutes, toi comme moi. L'incident est clos, d'accord?**

**- Et c'est reparti, tu pardonnes encore. Tu veux que je te dise,**__**tu es nul comme boss, tu sais quoi, tu devrais de temps en temps nous donner une bonne petite fessée, je suis persuadé que certains apprécieraient drôlement.**

**Les deux hommes se mirent à rire aux éclats. **

**- Vous aimeriez tous ça ! plaisanta Jack.**

**- Ah non, Jack, je ne mange pas de ce pain là, tu le sais, et Alec non plus.**

**Jack rit de plus belle. **

**- Là tu te trompes, mon vieux., entonna Jack, l'œil malicieux.**

**- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? **

**- A ton avis ? **

**- T'es pas possible Jack, non je te crois pas, tu me fais marcher…se raisonna le jeune homme. Et devant la mine réjouie et énigmatique de son patron, il se tapa les cuisses et se leva.**

**- Tu me fais marcher. **

**Et le médecin retourna à son labo, en secouant la tête, incrédule.**

**Un peu plus tard, Tosh termina ses calculs, avec l'appui de l'expert écossais. Elle affirma à Jack que l'instant T pour réunir le maximum de poissons avait été programmé pour le lendemain matin à 7h 21, avec une marge d'erreur d'une quarantaine de secondes.**

**- Beau boulot, Tosh, la complimenta Jack. Alec, merci du coup de main, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de l'expert.**

**- Je suis là pour ça, Jack. **

**Jack écourta les politesses et s'enquit sur la santé de Gwen.**

**- On dirait que la crème fait son effet, ça me démange moins, lui dit la jeune femme. Elle le remercia d'un sourire plein de non-dits. **

**- Bonne nouvelle, fit-il en abrégeant là encore la discussion.**

**Quelque chose le perturbait. Il retourna s'isoler dans son bureau, après avoir conseillé à tous de venir un peu plus tôt le lendemain matin pour mettre un terme à cette mission cocasse. La matinée allait être mouvementée et il donna congé à ses employés un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Ils devaient se reposer, et il n'avait besoin de personne dans les pattes, désireux de terminer la journée, seul, à préparer son plan pour le renvoi définitif des sardines électriques dans un monde plus apte à les recevoir.**

**Mais tout Capitaine qu'il fut, Jack ne maîtrisait pas toujours les matelots de son navire. Ianto déboula dans son bureau, sans frapper, et s'installa en face de Jack, les coudes sur le bord du bureau.**

**- Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? se renseigna le jeune homme sans tergiverser.**

**- Ianto, j'ai du boulot, ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Jack, joueur.**

**- Je peux t'aider, on va toujours plus vite à deux, quel que soit le domaine. Et on est plus efficace aussi. **

**Jack s'amusa de la lueur taquine qui faisait briller les yeux bleus de Ianto.**

**- Je sais que tu as couché avec Alec, et je m'en fous, ce soir c'est mon tour.**

**Jack faillit basculer de sa chaise. Il se redressa, et son sang se mit à lui picoter le haut du crâne.**

**- Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ? fit-il, vivement.**

**- Peu importe, ce soir c'est mon tour, réaffirma le jeune homme, sans hésiter.**

**- Ianto, tu ne me crois pas capable de…**

**- Je te sais capable de tout, Jack, mais je m'en fiche, je reste ici cette nuit.**

**Ianto se leva, et vint s'agenouiller devant son patron, en lui prenant les deux mains.**

**- S'il te plait, Jack, laisse-moi te montrer que je t'aime moi aussi comme tu nous aimes, supplia le jeune homme en lui baisant les mains.**

**- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Ianto, relève-toi, tu es ridicule, s'énerva Jack, mal à l'aise.**

**Ianto se releva et lui rendit ses mains.**

**- Ridicule ? Parce que je t'aime ? Tu trouves ça ridicule, Jack, siffla-t-il, vexé.**

**Jack se leva et le prit dans ses bras.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, Ianto, tu le sais bien.**

**- Et c'est quoi selon toi ? demanda le jeune en le regardant fixement.**

**- Je ne sais pas, de l'attirance, de la tendresse, de l'affection…**

**- Tu parles de toi là, Jack, pas de moi, rectifia Ianto. Moi je t'aime. J'ai déjà aimé, je sais ce que c'est, je sais que je t'aime.**

**Jack recula machinalement, il se cogna à sa chaise.**

**- Tu m'aimes ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Tu es amoureux de moi comme tu l'as été de Lisa? **

**- Oui.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis toujours.**

**- Même pendant que ta chérie croupissait au sous-sol ? lâcha Jack, voulant provoquer la colère chez le jeune homme. Mais Ianto resta calme.**

**- Même pendant cette période, oui.**

**Jack voulut déclencher une querelle mais il n'en eut pas le temps.**

**- Et tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que j'ai dû vivre, tiraillé entre mon amour pour elle et mon amour pour un homme. C'était comme d'avoir un pied dans deux mondes bien distincts, deux enfers qui m'attiraient à eux, avec la force et la rage du diable, comme un poison qui me dévorait le cœur, le sectionnant en deux pour mieux me l'arracher…**

**- Ianto ! **

**Jack serra le jeune homme fort contre lui, Ianto pleurait, suffoquait, reniflait bruyamment. Jack flancha, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déferlement de douleurs. Décidément, quelle fée de la confession venait de frapper ces lieux ? **

**- J'ignorais tout ça, Ianto, pardonne-moi, chuchota Jack, berçant doucement le jeune homme sanglotant. Je te demande pardon.**

**Ianto se calma peu à peu. Il essuya ses larmes et plongea son regard doux dans celui de Jack.**

**- Tu me crois, Jack, j'ai tout fait pour résister, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer, mais je n'arrive pas à vivre comme si tu n'existais pas…**

**- Ianto, Ianto, je te crois, le rassura Jack.**

**- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, je veux juste que tu me consacres un peu de ton temps.**

**- Tu sais que j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, Ianto, lui dit Jack en relevant le visage hoquetant. Et c'est d'accord, tu restes ici cette nuit, tu auras tout mon temps et bien plus encore…**

**Ianto sourit enfin, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son patron.**

**- donne-moi une heure et je suis à toi, promit Jack.**

**Le Capitaine occupa le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper du jeune homme.**

**Il offrit à Ianto leur deuxième nuit d'amour…ou de sexe, car malgré les aveux du jeune homme, Jack était convaincu que l'amour ne faisait pas partie des sentiments que Ianto pouvait éprouver à son encontre. Il en était persuadé, malgré un doute ténu qui le tiraillait encore. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Ianto, allongé près de lui, le drap remonté jusque sur sa poitrine, fixait le plafond, qui était aussi le plancher du Hub. Jack avait passé son bras sous la nuque du jeune amant, il lui caressait le bras, puis se colla contre son flanc.**

**- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes vraiment chez moi? **

**La question surprit le jeune homme, qui le fixa, l'air perdu.**

**- Comment ça ? fit Ianto, pour gagner du temps et chercher une réponse satisfaisante à fournir.**

**- La première fois qu'on s'est vus, en pleine chasse au weevil, tu as ressenti quoi ?**

**- Oh, mais je t'avais déjà vu avant cette nuit-là, en fait je t'avais suivi quand j'avais décidé d'utiliser Torchwood pour, enfin tu vois…**

**- Pour y cacher Lisa, je sais.**

**- Je savais tout de toi à l'époque, du moins tout ce qui figurait dans ton dossier, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose, finalement, ironisa le jeune homme qui se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.**

**- Mais tu n'avais pas craqué pour moi à ce moment-la, non ? continua Jack, intéressé.**

**- Si, oh que si… un matin, je te suivais, tu étais avec Tosh et Owen et Suzie aussi, sur les lieux d'un incident quelconque, tu draguais ouvertement une jeune femme policière, je t'ai vu lui caresser la joue, elle avait rougi, et s'était éloignée de toi aussitôt, tu lui plaisais à elle aussi. **

**- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais toi ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? insistait Jack.**

**- J'ai eu envie d'être à sa place. J'ai hésité mille fois avant de t'accoster la nuit du weevil, il m'a drôlement facilité la tâche celui-ci, j'ai d'abord voulu te laisser te dépatouiller avec lui, car je ne trouvais pas le courage de venir vers toi, je savais que si je t'approchais, je serais perdu, et Lisa aussi. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Tu me plaisais, c'est tout, et j'ignorais ce qui m'arrivait vraiment, je t'ai enfin abordé car je pensais à Lisa, je lui avais fait la promesse de la sauver, et tu étais le seul recours possible. Mais aussi le seul obstacle. La suite, tu la connais…**

**- Oui mais je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as aimé chez moi. **

**- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire? se plaignit Ianto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?**

**- Ce que tu ressens pour moi, Ianto, soupira Jack, agacé de se répéter.**

**- Tu le sais, je t'aime.**

**- Non, si tu devais garder une seule et unique chose de moi, ce serait quoi ? Mon odeur ? Mon sourire ravageur ? Ma longue expérience sexuelle ? récita Jack, amusé.**

**- Rien de tout ça, fit Ianto, légèrement crispé.**

**- Alors quoi ? s'emporta Jack, en se frottant contre lui, son désir grandissant venant taquiner le bas-ventre du jeune homme. **

**Ianto se recula, il pria Jack d'arrêter son fricotage et ses questions, mais le Capitaine voulait une réponse.**

**- Dis-moi quoi, bon sang, et je te laisse tranquille, promis ! **

**- Ta peau. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ta peau, je garderais ta peau, la douceur de ta peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa force, sa fragilité, ses caresses, …Ianto comptait sur ses doigts à mesure qu'il énumérait les qualités de la peau de Jack, qui sentit son corps se glacer. Seul un homme amoureux parlerait ainsi de ce rapport si intime, fusionnel, de son besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de le posséder. Il voulut chasser de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et posa une main ferme et inflexible sur la bouche de Ianto.**

**- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, lui asséna-t-il, brutalement.**

**- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? demanda Ianto sitôt que Jack eut retiré sa main.**

**- Oh, Ianto, tu n'as malheureusement pas l'éternité devant toi pour écouter la liste de tes charmes, et même l'éternité n'y suffirait pas, lui chuchota le Capitaine, cajoleur.**

**- C'est beau ce que tu dis…même si tu ne le penses pas, c'est beau. Et Alec, il aime quoi chez toi, il te l'a dit ? **

**Jack se recroquevilla, il se mit sur le dos, histoire d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son amant.**

**- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? fit-il, d'une voix sourde.**

**- Pour comparer mon diagnostic avec le sien, répondit Ianto en venant se lover contre lui. Savoir si on est frappés de la même fièvre…**

**- La comparaison n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas fait…la même chose avec lui, avoua Jack, surpris de sa propre franchise.**

**Il enveloppa Ianto dans ses bras, et d'un sourire canaille, il ajouta:**

**- Alec est du genre, comment dire…entreprenant !**

**Ianto se recula, ahuri, incrédule, chaviré.**

**- Quoi ? Je ne te crois pas, Jack !**

**- Et pourtant…**

**- Il t'a…?**

**- Il m'a.**

**- Non !**

**- Si.**

**Jack jubilait de voir son amant complètement tourneboulé par la pensée coquine qui lui traversait l'esprit. Cela dut l'exciter, car Jack fut bientôt chevauché par un Ianto ardent, caressant, intrépide.**

**- Comment s'y est-il pris pour te forcer ? **

**- Il n'a pas eu à me forcer, Ianto, avoua Jack, caressant à son tour le dos frémissant de son partenaire. Et c'est ça qui m'intrigue.**

**- Tu as aimé ? se renseignait le jeune homme, répondant aux caresses.**

**- A ton avis ? **

**Jack ne sut pas interpréter de façon exacte le regard brûlant que lui lançait Ianto. De la haine, de la jalousie ? Ou tout au contraire, du désir, de l'excitation, une allusion muette ? Il abandonna toute réflexion inopportune, et nourrit le corps demandeur et exalté qui vint se coller à lui.**

**Encore une nuit de rêve, pensa le Capitaine, exaucé.**

**Jack se réveilla tôt, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le lit vide. Ianto disparu. Pas bien loin, comprit-il en l'apercevant devant sa machine. Le jeune homme était frais, douché, tiré à quatre épingles, et sautillant. Le cœur léger, Jack le questionna, en approchant le jeune homme par derrière.**

**- Tu avais prévu ton coup, à ce que je vois, tu t'es ramené des affaires de rechange, le taquina-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, prévenant et culotté, Monsieur Jones.**

**- Si tu veux ton café, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, prévint Ianto.**

**- Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps ? **

**- Pas avec toi dans les parages, et tu le sais, grommela le jeune homme en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Jack, sans grand succès.**

**Le Capitaine renforça sa poigne.**

**- Jack, fit Ianto, la voix soudain grave.**

**- Quoi ? s'étonna Jack en le lâchant enfin. Ianto se retourna, et posa ses mains autour de sa taille. Tu es convaincu que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Ianto, tu m'aimes, je t'aime, et puis un jour, tu rencontreras une jeune et belle fille bien roulée, qui te ramènera dans le monde normal.**

**- Normal ? Tu veux dire une vie avec femme et enfants ? ricana Ianto. **

**- Exactement. **

**- C'est ça une vie normale pour toi ? fit Ianto, surpris.**

**- C'est la vie normale dans ce monde-ci, car bien des choses vont changer durant ce siècle, mais pas tout…et un adorable garçon comme toi ne peut pas faire sa vie avec un affreux bonhomme comme moi.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**Jack était sérieux. Hélas pour lui. Ianto prendra un jour son envol, loin de lui.**

**- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ? s'énerva le jeune Gallois. Tu me vois déjà parti ?**

**- Oui mais pas avant des siècles, s'amusa Jack.**

**- Tu promets de me garder avec toi jusqu'à ce jour ?**

**- Comme employé ? Jack ne se lassait pas de le taquiner.**

**- Tu promets ? **

**- Je te le jure, souffla-t-il à son oreille, aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira.**

**Ianto embrassa son Capitaine, goulûment, passionnément. Jack s'embrasa. La future Madame Jones n'était peut-être pas encore née, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de se lasser l'un de l'autre, si cela fût possible, ce dont il doutait fort. **

**- Alors, voici le planning des festivités, dit Jack, d'une voix tonitruante, une fois que ses sbires, tous en place, daignèrent cesser leurs bavardages pour l'écouter.**

**- Jack, il est à peine 6h45, s'il te plait, baisse d'une octave ou deux, ronchonna Owen, qui avait encore la marque de son oreiller sur la joue…**

**- Ianto nous a préparé un café spéciale « nuit courte », fit Jack sans se rendre compte du lourd sous-entendu de sa phrase qui n'échappa à personne autour de la table, des regards en coins, des rictus indescriptibles, des fous rires étouffés. Seul Alec ne réagit pas. Jack, quoique amusé, rappela ses troupes à l'ordre.**

**- C'est fini, oui ? Bien. La situation est assez simple, vous allez pouvoir le constater par vous-même, commença Jack. **

**Ianto le coupa dans son élan, en apportant le plateau tant convoité par ses collègues.**

**- Oh Ianto, je t'adore, fit Gwen, prenant une tasse fumante dans ses mains.**

**- Merci, Ianto, mmm ça sent bon, fit Tosh.**

**- Pas trop tôt, coffee boy, railla Owen, les mains tendues comme s'il voulait attraper la fumée qui s'échappait en volutes parfumées de la tasse.**

**Jack attendit que tout le monde fût servi. Alec remercia Ianto d'un simple hochement de tête.**

**- Bon, on peut continuer ? s'impatientait Jack, car si la situation est simple, le timing risque d'être serré. Je vous rappelle que tout être réglé pour 7h 22, soit précisément dans moins d'une demi-heure.**

**Il attendit que le café vienne revigorer les membres endormis de ses employés. Ianto s'installa à sa gauche, face à Alec. Le Capitaine chancela imperceptiblement, heureusement pour lui. Il tripota nerveusement son dossier sur la table, en observant un point fixe entre les deux hommes, c'est-à-dire Owen. Une échappatoire d'infortune, en vérité, mais Jack put reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.**

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces poissons sont arrivés par notre faille, il y a plus de six semaines, comment avoir raté cette visite loufoque, ça on règlera la question plus tard…**

**- Tu n'étais pas là, Jack, objecta Gwen, on a fait de notre mieux.**

**La jeune femme le fixait avec dureté, avec assurance. Elle ne se déroberait sous les accusations qui la concernaient directement, car c'est elle qui avait tant bien que mal remplacé Jack à la tête de Torchwood. Celui-ci en avait conscience, il partagerait les torts avec le ou la responsable de cette faute professionnelle. Mais le temps n'était guère à la réprimande. Il fallait agir.**

**- On règlera ça plus tard, Gwen. **

**- Oui, une bonne fessée à tous et c'est oublié, ricana Owen, les poissons vont débarquer !**

**- Exact, Owen, pour les poissons, pas pour la fessée, Jack se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas surenchérir à l'allusion coquine d'Owen. Ils sont donc venus par la faille, incognito, ont mis le cap au nord du pays, sans doute pour se refroidir les amortisseurs car en fait, ils n'ont pas débarqué avec leur 110 volts sous l'écaille, non, Quoi ? demanda-t-il à un Owen rieur.**

**- Tes blagues sont encore plus foireuses que les miennes, franchement Jack, tu me fais honte, fit le médecin en tapant le sol de ses pieds. Les autres le suivirent dans sa transe.**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris, gueula Jack, faussement vexé. Je reprends : c'est l'énergie résiduelle de la faille qui les a chargé d'une force magnétique lors du passage entre leur monde et le nôtre. Les eaux du nord du pays accusent aujourd'hui une charge magnétique proche de la normale. L'Écosse n'est plus concernée, ajouta le Capitaine en lançant un regard furtif vers son homologue.**

**- C'est exact, Jack, confirma ce dernier, il semblerait que les résidus de la faille aient suivi ces poissons comme une traînée de poudre qui diminuerait en chemin.**

**Alec s'adressait à l'équipe, il s'était tourné vers elle, évitant ainsi les regards de Jack et de Ianto.**

**- C'est tout à fait ça, Jack reprenant la parole, ces poissons n'ont rien de surnaturel, ils se sont perdus dans notre monde, et hélas pour eux, ils n'ont pas trouvé de pire conducteur électrique que celui de la faille.**

**Owen ne put se retenir, une fois de plus.**

**- Ah non là c'est trop, Jack, je t'ai dit stop, plus de jeux de mots à la Jack Harkness…**

**- Arrête, Owen, t'es lourd, et on n'a pas le temps…le raisonna Gwen, entre sourire et sérieux.**

**- J'ai conclu un accord avec les autorités fluviales, continua Jack, sans rire, le barrage de Mermaid Quay sera levé à 7h15 ce matin et refermé à 7h22 exactement. Durant ce laps de temps, il nous faudra rassembler tous les poissons agglomérés autour de la Baie, et utiliser comme propulseur le meilleur outil, le seul en fait capable de plaire à nos amis poissons.**

**La surprise, espérée par Jack, se lut sur tous les visages. Il prit un bref instant pour jubiler intérieurement.**

**- Tu penses à quoi? Demanda Tosh, sceptique.**

**- L'eau, fit-il laconique, mystérieux, irritant la curiosité pathologique du médecin.**

**- Je pige pas.**

**- Owen, les poissons ont besoin d'eau pour vivre et se déplacer, expliqua Jack sur un ton pédagogique qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.**

**- Allez, au fait, on n'a pas le temps pour un cours élémentaire, rouspéta Owen.**

**- Nous allons utiliser la tour d'eau du Hub pour les renvoyer chez eux! Elle est raccordée à la Baie donc au barrage de Mermaid, rien de plus simple, fit le Capitaine, satisfait.**

**- Tu parles d'une mission, Alec, ça valait le coup de vous déplacer depuis Glasgow pour lever un barrage, ironisa Owen. **

**La boutade eut l'effet escompté. Tous se mirent à rire. **

**- Certes, Owen, mais je ne regrette pas ce long voyage, je vous assure.**

**Alec guetta la réaction de Jack. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais il sentit le regard de Ianto sur lui, embarrassé, il détourna la conversation.**

**- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Tosh, tu vérifies une dernière fois tes calculs, Owen et Gwen, vous allez au barrage pour vous assurer qu'il s'ouvre en temps et en heure, ok ?**

**- Ok.**

**Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent.**

**- Ianto, tu prends ton chronomètre et tu comptes.**

**Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer.**

**- Je compte quoi ?**

**- Les 7 minutes qui nous sont imparties, pardi ! Alec, vous assistez au spectacle et admirez.**

**- vous pouvez me faire confiance pour admirer le spectacle.**

**Jack lui sourit, après que Ianto ne soit parti chercher son gadget fétiche.**

**Les deux hommes restèrent seuls dans la salle de conférence, silencieux. Complices. **

**La mission Torchwood Glasgow/Cardiff touchait à sa fin. La relation Jack/Alec également. **

**Tout se déroula comme prévu, un feu d'artifice de poissons scintillants traversa la tour d'eau, éclaboussant la paroi de l'édifice, grondant à travers le Hub, pour mourir dans un silence sec et un calme soudain. Une nouvelle mission rondement menée.**

**Au milieu de la matinée, Jack alla cajoler Gwen dont les blessures guérissaient miraculeusement.**

**- Je me gratte encore un peu, mais Rhys a passé la nuit à m'enduire de baume drainant, ça va déjà mieux, lui dit la jeune femme.**

**- Et tu nous le présentes quand cet homme parfait ? plaisanta le Capitaine en lui caressant les épaules.**

**- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, il ne doit rien savoir de mon boulot, c'est le règlement.**

**- Tu pourrais nous présenter comme tes oncles, ou tes anciens collègues de la police, suggéra Jack, espiègle.**

**- Toi, mon oncle ? Il n'y croirait pas une seconde. Non, je t'assure, c'est préférable que vous ne fassiez pas sa connaissance, surtout toi, fit Gwen, amusée.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il est très jaloux.**

**- Et alors, moi je ne le suis pas ! **

**- Idiot, c'est non, tu entends, non, répliqua la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue. **

**Jack discuta un moment avec Gwen, puis lui donna quartier libre pour le reste de la matinée. Ainsi qu'aux autres, y compris Ianto, qui partit contraint et déçu.**

**Le Capitaine désirait rester seul avec Alec, avant le départ de ce dernier. Il lui devait une dernière faveur. L'Écossais avait son train dans moins d'une heure. Jack l'invita à prendre un dernier café. Alec accepta avec joie. Il s'était levé tôt lui aussi et le voyage allait être long. **

**Jack savoura son verre et l'alchimie qui régnait entre eux. Il voulut arrêter le temps pour se complaire dans cet instant de grâce indicible, mais l'ex-agent du Temps n'en avait plus les moyens depuis bien longtemps. Il s'excusa auprès d'Alec pour s'éclipser un court moment. Il revint avec un cadeau, enrubanné de fil d'or et le tendit à l'homme.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**- C'est pour votre fille, c'est une petite boîte bleue pour conserver des perles, ou tout ce qu'elle aura envie de conserver.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

**Alec alla ranger le présent dans sa valise. Il prit le temps de bien le caler entre deux vêtements. Jack pensa que l'homme voulait faire durer, lui aussi, leur dernier tête à tête mais il extrapolait sûrement. **

**Alec revint enfin vers lui. Lentement, fouillant du regard le Hub, à la recherche d'une improbable étincelle d'espoir, ou de courage. Difficile à dire.**

**Alec allait repartir bientôt. Jack envisagea mille façons de lui dire au revoir – adieu - mais lorsqu'il fut en face de l'homme, aucune de ces façons ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Il voulait remercier cet homme, pour le bien qu'il lui avait donné, pour avoir calmé les esprits échaudés de son équipe, par sa seule présence lénifiante. Pour avoir pacifié la bourrasque de tristesse qui secouait tout son être, depuis si longtemps. Lui dire « merci » n'était vraiment pas suffisant. Mais ce diable d'Écossais avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il perçut le trouble du Capitaine et vint à sa rescousse.**

**- Jack, j'ai été heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Et honoré de travailler pour vous. **

**- Sachez que c'est réciproque, vraiment, fit Jack dans un murmure.**

**Alec s'avança un peu plus de lui. Le Hub était vide, prêt à accueillir leurs dernières confidences.**

**- Merci, merci pour tout, Alec. J'espère ne pas vous avoir éloigné du droit chemin, ajouta-t-il en souriant maladroitement.**

**- Il n'y a pas de droit chemin, vous le savez bien, Jack, et ce n'était ni un incident ni un accident, ce qui s'est passé entre vous et moi, c'est un cadeau de la vie, une parenthèse que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.**

**Alec avait pris les mains de Jack dans les siennes, leurs regards se confièrent à nouveau de sombres secrets inavoués. Jack se pencha vers l'homme et l'embrassa, pleinement, longuement. Alec répondit à son baiser, il savourait l'échange, complètement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Alec abandonna ses yeux dans celui du Capitaine, et murmura faiblement.**

**- Et j'ose espérer que malgré votre longue et interminable vie, vous ne m'oublierez pas trop vite.**

**Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire serein.**

**- Je vous en donne ma parole, fit Jack, ému. Vous avez fait tout pour…**

**- Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel, Capitaine, renchérit Alec, toujours vibrant, vous méritez d'être heureux, si je n'avais pas ce train à prendre…ajouta-t-il l'œil fourbe.**

**Jack s'engouffra dans la brèche.**

**- Vous pourriez prendre le prochain, suggéra-t-il, magnanime.**

**Alec éclata de rire, secouant la tête, balancé entre la raison et le désir.**

**- Restons sérieux, Jack, fit Alec, tentant de se convaincre lui-même.**

**- Je ne reste jamais sérieux très longtemps, plaisanta le Capitaine, caressant la nuque de l'homme, amoureusement, il le fixait avec une envie soudaine, grandissante, inextinguible.**

**- Non, Jack, s'il vous plait… protesta l'homme, sans force.**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Il est malpoli de refuser un cadeau, fit Jack, se rapprochant encore.**

**- Non, Jack, je vous en prie, répéta Alec, en faisant mine de retirer le bras caressant du Capitaine.**

**- Je vous le demande, Alec, je ne vous laisserai partir comme ça. Jack se mordit la lèvre, sa main sur la nuque de l'homme, il l'attira à lui, inéluctablement.**

**Alec soupira dans ses yeux bleus, perdant son flegme et sa résistance, qui se réduisaient en peau de chagrin. Jack fit partir en miettes la dernière once de volonté de l'Écossais, d'une seule phrase, qu'il murmura dans un râle.**

**- J'ai une revanche à prendre, nous serons quitte après ça. **

**L'homme s'empara de ses lèvres et les dévora sans retenue. Jack ne se sentait pas fier, mais se fichait royalement de déroger à un certain standing, la façon de remercier cet homme n'était pas nouvelle pour lui, mais elle en valait bien une autre. Et Jack manquait parfois cruellement d'imagination, dès qu'il était question de sexe. **

**- Vous êtes impossible, Jack Harkness, souffla Alec entre deux baisers enragés.**

**- Je sais, mais je trouve que nous faisons la paire, non ? fit Jack, dépouillant Alec de sa veste.**

**- Vous marquez un point, concéda Alec, défaisant la ceinture de Jack. **

**- J'aime votre fair-play, Alec, continua le Capitaine, arrachant la chemise qui opprimait le corps déjà fébrile de l'Écossais. Il lui mordit l'épaule, sauvagement.**

**- J'aime votre délicatesse, Jack, haleta Alec qui galbait déjà de sa main le caleçon de Jack, la réaction fut immédiate. Le Capitaine retira les doigts hardis de l'homme, et glissa une main victorieuse dans le pantalon de ce dernier.**

**- Non, mon ami, c'est moi qui mène la danse ce coup-ci, entonna-t-il, un brin soucieux de la réaction de l'autre. Mais le doute fut vite dissipé, à son grand soulagement.**

**- Soit. Mais soyez à la hauteur de votre sulfureuse réputation, conseilla Alec. Il se cramponna au cou de Jack, ferma les yeux, et se prépara à perdre dignement tout contrôle. **

**Vêtu de son manteau militaire, Jack raccompagna sa victime sur les quais. A l'endroit même de leur rencontre, il s'adossa à la rambarde, frissonnant sous la brise légère. Alec posa sa valise et lui tendit une main tremblante, qu'il serra virilement.**

**- Ce fut un plaisir Jack.**

**- Oui, je sais.**

**Jack ne put s'en empêcher. **

**- Je parlais de notre collaboration…dit Alec, à moitié amusé.**

**- Plaisir partagé, Alec. Veuillez me pardonner, je suis incorrigible.**

**- Je ne suis pas inflexible.**

**- J'avais cru comprendre, oui, fit Jack, souriant.**

**- Sir Allistair Gaynor a eu une idée prodigieusement lumineuse de m'envoyer ici, je n'oublierai pas de l'en remercier.**

**- Remerciez-le pour moi, je vous en saurai gré.**

**- Au revoir Jack, fit Alec, faiblement. Je penserai à vous à chaque fois que je mangerai du poisson, plaisanta l'Écossais.**

**- Et vous aimez le poisson ? **

**- J'adore ça, j'en mangerais tous les jours, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi.**

**Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.**

**- J'avoue ne pas être accro au poisson, avoua Jack. Mais je penserais certainement à vous à chaque fois que…vous en mangerez.**

**Alec rit joyeusement, il souleva sa valise, et détournant son regard, il s'éloigna, rapidement, comme un voleur.**

**Jack resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit loin.**

**Il se tourna vers la Baie. Il était bien, heureux, à nouveau seul, mais étrangement serein. **

**Il se retrouvait seul face à la Baie, bercé par une pensée cathartique, bienfaitrice. Au gré des clapotis espiègles des vagues qui froissaient le manteau marin, Jack se laissa aller, libérant son esprit tortueux, comme pour se débarrasser d'une épine dans le pied. Alec n'était pas une parenthèse, un instant de félicité dérisoire pour une vie aussi longue et infinie que la sienne. Le rythme alangui de ses caresses, de ses baisers nourrissants, la fébrilité dans ses gestes, que la passion décuplait, l'audace de l'homme, son absence totale d'impudeur, la confiance étonnante de ses sentiments, tout enjoignait Jack à croire à un véritable coup de cœur. Comment un respectable père de famille pouvait-il se transformer en un amant si peu réticent aux sensations nouvelles qu'un corps égal au sien avait pu lui prodiguer ? Pourquoi un homme aussi timoré d'aspect, s'était donné à lui de manière entière, affranchie de toute inhibition, le rejoignant dans un orgasme rapide et violent. Jack l'avait «aimé » à sa façon, un peu frustre, le désir et l'idée de le voir partir l'avaient rendu hystérique, écorché, animal. Mais l'homme ne s'en était pas plaint, il l'y avait même encouragé, dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient erratiques et incontrôlables. Deux corps sonnés, abrutis par leurs émois, pour une seule et même libération. **

**Jack repensa à John Hart, lequel venait de se faire détrôner par un homme sans relief de la liste de ses meilleurs amants. Le Capitaine sourit. Alec était amoureux de lui, le dernier regard de l'homme sur lui l'en avait persuadé. Sans parler de leurs contacts électriques et passionnés. Le feu sous la glace, se répétait Jack.**

**Ianto avait beau dire qu'il l'aimait, adorable Ianto, mais sa jeunesse le trompait. Un jour le jeune Gallois rencontrerait une fille qui le mériterait et qui le rendra heureux. Ianto n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre, après ce que Jack leur avait confié, tous s'en étaient émus et excusés, pas lui. Le fait de partager son lit avec Jack ne le dispensait pas pour autant de se soucier de ses états d'âmes, alors pourquoi ce silence? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à savoir, à comprendre, à partager avec lui autre chose que des ébats sexuels ? Ianto aimait être avec Jack, il aimait leurs jeux excitants, mais Ianto ne l'aimait certainement pas. Jack le sentait au tréfonds de son être. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, non, Ianto lui apportait tant de réconfort et de douceur. Sa tendresse était vitale pour le roc insubmersible et ragaillardi qu'était Jack. **

**Il espérait revoir un jour ce volcan venu du froid. Son corps en frissonnait encore. Peut-être que ce jour viendrait plus tôt que prévu. L'espoir fait vivre, et pour vivre aussi longtemps, Jack s'y cramponnait désespérément. Le destin venait de lui accorder un interlude plus qu'agréable, Jack était prêt à rendosser son habit de chef, d'amant, de grand frère protecteur et de héros éternel. **

**La sonnerie de son téléphone vint l'arracher à sa rêverie. Ianto.**

**- Alec est parti ? demandait le jeune homme, chichement.**

**- Oui, Ianto.**

**- Pour de bon ?**

**- Sans doute, et tu n'as rien à craindre, c'était juste une parenthèse, et comme toutes les parenthèses, une fois ouvertes, il faut les refermer. **

**- J'arrive.**

**Jack rangea son portable, en souriant. Il avait menti une fois de plus, mais le cœur y était. Il avait hâte de recevoir encore et toujours ce que le jeune homme lui offrait sans réserve. La parenthèse Ianto Jones n'était pas prête de se refermer.**

**Jack Harkness se précipita vers la chaleur du Hub, pour y attendre celle, bien plus ardente, de son homme à tout faire.**

**FIN**


End file.
